


Love me

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Веселые приключения двух маньяков [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Car Accidents, Drinking, Drugs, Lies, M/M, Mushrooms, Oral Sex, Sex, Tea, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: «Он не имел ничего против того, чтобы стать единым с узором, имя которому Ганнибал Лектер».





	1. Съешь меня, выпей меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уиллушка выхлестал грибной чай доктора Лектера и выпал в бэдтрип. Доктор, следить надо за всем энцефалитным пациентом, а не только за его задницей! Вот теперь лечите его паник-аттаки как можете.

_Не чай он там пьет! ©_

  
        
      Уже погасив свет и выйдя в прихожую, доктор Лектер замер на миг, увидев Уилла. Он не был большим любителем неожиданностей, но с некоторых пор появление профайлера вызывало исключительно приятные чувства.  
      — Уилл. Поздновато для визита, — мягко произнёс Ганнибал, сразу же отмечая бледность лица и нездоровый блеск в глазах мужчины. — Что-то случилось?  
      Он смотрел так, словно видел Ганнибала впервые в жизни.  
      — Я… потерялся во времени… Я только что был.., — Уилл с ужасом смотрел на него, а доктор Лектер думал о том, какие это красивые глаза — украсили бы любой десерт, а еще губы — губы он бы может даже съел просто так… — В Западной Вирджинии…  
      Ганнибал взял себя в руки и пригласил Уилла в кабинет. Профайлер был совершенно растерян, его глаза лихорадочно блуждали по помещению, ища хоть какой-то оплот реальности, за который можно уцепиться. Ганнибал Лектер довольно улыбнулся — про себя, естественно, — вот сейчас он ему и засеет сомнение в собственной адекватности, пока он такой растерянный и уязвимый! Доктор долго и терпеливо ждал этого момента.  
      А теперь — слушай только мой голос, Уилл…  
      — Доктор, можно мне стакан воды? — прервал размышления Ганнибала профайлер. Тот сморгнул и рассеянно кивнул, блуждая взглядом по фигуре молодого человека словно опутывая его колючими плетьми терновника.  
      — Конечно, Уилл. Пройдем на кухню.  
      Обеспокоенный своим поведением, Уилл нервно ринулся вперед, затем остановился, неуверенно глядя на Ганнибала. Тот приглашающе кивнул. Доктор следовал за ним, скользя взглядом по изгибу позвоночника, чуть сутулым плечам и тонкой талии, и представлял Грэма на своем обеденном столе. У него такие аппетитные… ноги. Если подготовить, в смысле, приготовить их…  
      Уилл что-то произнес, какой-то дурацкий вопрос — видимо спросил, можно ли взять стакан. Это было вежливо и так, как надо, но подобные банальности от Уилла иногда раздражали. Он же уже сказал ему, что они друзья.  
      «А все-таки, — вернулся к размышлениям доктор Лектер. — На этот раз он пришел ко мне, а не к Алане Блум. Его энцефалитное подсознание доверяет мне. Уилл доверяет мне. Самое время сейчас, пока он слаб и доверчив, внушить ему…»  
      — Уилл, вы должны признать, что ваше психическое расстр… — Ганнибал замер с открытым ртом, чего с ним раньше не бывало, а затем бросился к профайлеру. — Стой!..  
      Уилл сделал последний глоток и повернулся к нему, держа в руках пустой стакан.  
      — Какой-то странный у вас чай, доктор Лектер. Горький слишком.  
      Зрачки молодого человека стремительно расширялись.  
      Ганнибал выругался про себя и на себя. Да, он оставил грибной чай на кухне – но, чёрт возьми, там ему и место, и он не предполагал, что человек, просящий «воды», нальет в стакан холодной заварки и осушит залпом. Это… это не то чтобы грубо, это просто… ну, в какой-то степени невоспитанно. Если бы Уилл хотел чаю, он бы мог попросить, Ганнибал бы с удовольствием приготовил ему восхитительный мелиссовый чай для успокоения нервов, да какой угодно — лишь бы он не трогал то, что нельзя!..  
      — Что-то мне совсем не хорошо, доктор Лектер… — пробормотал Уилл, панически оглядываясь. — Что это был за чай?..  
      Ганнибал глубоко вздохнул и подошел к Уиллу, взяв того за плечи.  
      — Уилл, успокойся. Твоё воображение чересчур разыгралось. Закрой глаза, сделай глубокий вздох. Ты доверяешь мне?  
      Грэм распахнул глаза посредине глубокого вздоха и уставился на Ганнибала Лектера.  
      — Что было в чае? — резко, без капли доверия в голосе спросил он. — Я может и страдаю провалами в памяти, но сейчас вокруг меня кривится реальность! Какие наркотики вы туда добавляли? — с презрительным изумлением поинтересовался он. — Чем вы тут вообще занимаетесь?!  
      — Уилл, это всего лишь псилоцибин. Его употребление даже не запрещено законом. И я никак не собирался поить им тебя…  
      — Псилоцибин? — Уилл нервно, уже ощутив воздействие, расхохотался. — Грибной чай?! Вы напоили меня грибным чаем? Как будто мне мало собственных галлюцинаций!..  
      — Я не поил тебя ничем! — резко и, пожалуй, даже грубовато рявкнул Лектер. — Откуда мне было знать, что человек, требующий воды…  
      — Я сваливаю отсюда, — профайлер резко вывернулся из его рук, бормоча нечто нецензурное. — И уж будьте уверены, я расскажу…  
      Он замер в коридоре между дверью кухни и столовой.  
      Ганнибал хотел было бросить ему вслед что-нибудь язвительное, но профайлер намертво застрял в дверях. Ах да. Двери. У особо беспокойных натур в таком состоянии с ними могут быть серьезные проблемы.  
      — Уилл?  
      Он повернулся; в синих, сейчас почти черных, глазах плескался ужас.  
      — Я не могу… войти туда, — пробормотал Грэм, держась за стену. — Мне страшно.  
      Он произнес это, а у Ганнибала рот наполнился слюной. Может ну его, этот план, и съесть Уилла прямо сейчас?.. Нет, конечно, он не сделает этого, но Уилл здесь такой соблазнительно-беспомощный…  
      Грэм подошел к нему и схватил за руки. Тонкие черты лица искажались в панике, на лбу выступил пот, на виске билась жилка.  
      — Это ведь не пройдет, да? Я знаю, у всех проходит, но я не все, я как всегда, я таким и останусь, да? Мое сознание распалось на куски! Оно никогда не будет прежним!  
      — Уилл! — Ганнибал резко встряхнул мужчину. — Прекратите немедленно истерику. Все пройдет, если вы успокоитесь, вам станет легче. Поверьте мне, я не хотел, чтобы это произошло! Я хочу вам помочь!  
      Уилл затрясся, глаза его забегали по сторонам, он резко побледнел.  
      — Уилл? Как вы себя чувствуете?  
      Он поднял на него глаза, словно впервые видя.  
      — Плохо. Неудобно. Мир вокруг… страшный. Неудобный. Мерзкий.  
      — Давайте присядем, — Ганнибал обнял его за плечи и вывел из кухни, несмотря на сопротивление и бессвязное бормотание о страшной комнате. Свет в кабинете был выключен, и Уилл буквально вцепился в Лектера на пороге.  
      — Я не пойду туда!  
      Ганнибалу захотелось легонько его стукнуть по шее и отнести на диван. Не так он планировал провести этот вечер, совершенно не так. Он не считал себя виноватым и злился из-за того, что таковым его считает Уилл. Ну что за привычка пить холодный чай из чайника?! И еще его очень… даже не возмутило, а обеспокоило, что хоть Уилл и пришел к нему из-за провала во времени, его, Уиллово подсознание, взявшее сейчас верх над сознанием, абсолютно ему не доверяет, о чем громогласно заявило. Это оскорбляло. Ему хотелось, чтоб Уилл доверял ему… то есть, это необходимо для плана, для раскрытия его подсознания, для того, чтобы Уилл осознал истинного себя… Чтобы полностью почувствовал себя тем, кто он есть на самом деле — идеальным хищником, способным предсказать действия любого себе подобного. Кроме Ганнибала, конечно.  
      А теперь на воспалённый энцефалитом мозг идеального хищника побрызгали псилоцибином, и хищник дрожит, впиваясь в руку своего психотерапевта, и отказывается входить в комнату, где темно. Или причина в другом?..  
      — Почему?  
      — Там много…, — Уилл поморщился, — мерзостей всяких, клочков, отголосков, липких остатков паутины и вообще мерзко. Я туда не пойду.  
      Ганнибал дотянулся до выключателя.  
      — А так?  
      — А так их стало лучше видно! — фыркнул Уилл и тут же выпал из реальности, бессмысленно уставившись в стену. Выпал — но с места не сдвинулся. — Мысли закольцовываются, — он повторил это несколько раз, видимо полагая, что Ганнибал не поймет с первого. Потом на секунду вернулся, посмотрев на Ганнибала, и вдруг с печалью произнес:  
      — За что вы так со мной? Я… если я вас достал, могли бы просто сказать, я знаю, я не самый приятный человек в общении…  
      — Умолкни, — приказал Ганнибал, прижимая его к стене коридора и сам не понимая, что он от него хочет. Слова, которые он сказал, обожгли изнутри, сделали больно в каком-то месте, в каком-то органе, которого — Ганнибал был уверен — у него и вовсе не существовало. Обидеться можно только на человека, к которому испытываешь слабость, поэтому это и называется слабостью. Больно, когда Уилл думает, что Ганнибал специально сделал это с ним.  
      Да, он хочет сделать с ним много чего, но он не собирался вводить его в бэдтрип и уж тем более не устал от его общества. Как ему это в голову пришло?..  
      Уилл прислонился к стене и смотрел на потолок. Перед глазами выплясывали тысячи разноцветных оленей, они шли рядами, синхронно выставляя вперед переднее копытце и гордо вскидывая изящные рогатые головы. Каждый раз, когда они это делали, вверх взлетали тысячи окровавленных человечков, и их внутренности рассыпались в небо яркими павлиньими перьями.  
      Иногда их сменяло смеющееся лицо Эбигейл. Оно все время было разным, одновременно, пока она убивала Ника Бойла — только вот сам Ник состоял из тысячи разноцветных ярких линий, изгибавшихся, извивавшихся и распадавшихся под ударом ослепительно-белого ножа. Они уползали в углы потолка и там свивались в клубки черной ядовитой паутины.  
      Уилл чувствовал на плечах что-то неудобное — чужие руки. Спине тоже было неудобно, а также ногам, языку, голове, позвоночнику — казалось, само пространство стало угловатым и жестким: даже простое существование в нем причиняло неимоверное неудобство.  
      Уилл взглянул в лицо Ганнибала. Оно было четким в центре и расплывчатым по краям, и даже в какой-то мере забавным — вот только хорошо бы, если б его кожа не отваливалась от щек, как куски старой штукатурки. Внутри Ганнибал был черным, это очень напугало Уилла, но он решил не подавать вида. Он думал, что сказал это четко и громко, хотя на самом деле пролепетал едва слышно:  
      — Я очень разочарован в вас, доктор Лектер. Я хочу пойти домой. Отпустите меня домой, пожалуйста.  
      Ганнибал что-то ответил, но Уилл услышал его лишь с третьего — или с десятого раза. Голос у него был смешной.  
      — Я дам вам таблетку, Уилл, и ваш бэдтрип пройдет, — повторял Ганнибал, фиксируя его лицо, чтобы удержать взгляд. Уилл посмотрел на его глаза. С глазами у Лектера все было в порядке.  
      — У вас очень красные глаза.  
      Ганнибал вздохнул. Уилл произнес «красные» в значении «хорошие». Скоро он вообще потеряет способность беседовать осознанно. Пока Уилл не провалился в бэдтрип окончательно, необходимо дать ему кое-что…  
      — Нет, — профайлер решительно стиснул зубы. — Больше я из ваших рук ничего не съем и не выпью! Никогда.  
      Пальцы Ганнибала свело судорогой от желания его придушить. Он теперь и помощь не принимает. Домой он видите ли хочет! Хотя преодолеть дверной проем без того чтобы вцепиться в его руку не может!  
      Уилл сел на пол кухни, обхватив колени руками. В угол, как сидел покойный Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс, и Ганнибал на секунду испытал абсурдное чувство жалости к трясущемуся молодому человеку.  
      — Мне холодно. Мне неудобно. Я хочу спать и боюсь спать. Почему это происходит со мной? Я останусь таким навсегда! Почему я?! — этот и прочий бессвязный бред срывался с бледных губ профайлера, а Ганнибал, стоя над ним, никак не мог побороть собственную ярость. Сам во всем виноват, обвиняет его, еще ноет и несет чушь. И не верит не единому его слову — это бесило больше всего. Почему для Эбигейл, для других его пациентов — не зря ведь на кухне оказались остатки проклятого чая — достаточно было одной-двух фраз, чтобы вывести их из опасного под псилоцибином состояния беспокойства в безмятежное открытое восприятие своего подсознания, а Уилл оттуда не хочет выходить никакими уговорами?!  
      — Хочешь спать – спи, — Ганнибал рывком поднял его на ноги. — Но не на кухонном полу. Пойдем. Закрой глаза, если тебе так страшно.  
      Уилл в отчаянии взглянул на него:  
      — Это не помогает! Что открыть глаза, что закрыть глаза! Одинаково страшно и неудобно. Доктор Лектер, а если вы стукнете меня по голове?.. Я ведь тогда не буду ничего видеть?.. Не буду же?!  
      «Ты ведь мне не доверяешь, — язвительно думал Ганнибал. — Так какого черта у меня же и спрашиваешь?»  
      Внезапно Уилл обнял его. По-настоящему, прижавшись тоненьким дрожащим телом и положив голову на плечо.  
      — Тёпленький.  
      Ганнибал стоял как идиот, чувствуя непривычное смущение и неприличное желание. Уиллу следует определиться с тем, не доверяет он ему или обнимает, потому что он «тепленький». Впрочем, доктор быстро опомнился и обнял его в ответ, прижав к себе плотнее. Это было удивительно приятно. Нужно убедить его, заставить довериться, взять его безумие под контроль. Ганнибал успокаивающе гладил шею и затылок Уилла и прижимал его за талию. Может быть, не очень успокаивающе прижимал. Его беспомощность и этот жест возбуждали и вызывали необычные мысли.  
      Ганнибал приподнял Уилла и понес в спальню — с почти невинным намерением уложить спать. Профайлер вцепился в него и мужественно (то есть молча) пережил путь по коридору. Он даже позволил себя уложить, но стоило Ганнибалу отойти, как цепкая рука схватила его запястье.  
      — Не уходи. Пожалуйста.  
      Столько в этом взгляде было мольбы, что Ганнибал остался бы даже если бы собирался уходить, а не отойти на полтора метра чтобы стянуть с Уилла ботинки.  
      — Я не уйду, если ты съешь таблетку.  
      Ганнибал присел на кровать рядом. Уилл тут же положил голову на его колено, улегся на спину и взглянул снизу вверх чистым упоротым взглядом.  
      — Я не могу, доктор Лектер. Она не подействует на меня. На меня все действует не так, как на других людей, — он слабо ухмыльнулся. — Я боюсь, что мне станет еще хуже.  
      Какой он упрямый, когда в подсознании.  
      Ганнибал положил руку на горячий лоб, покрытый испариной. Собственно, больной демонстрировал типичную негативную реакцию на псилоцибин, с этой точки зрения ничего особенного в Уилле Грэме не было. Он внезапно убрал его руку.  
      — Пожалуйста, не трогайте мою голову. Мне неприятно.  
      «А лежать на моем колене тебе приятно, — фыркнул Ганнибал. — А трогать тебя нельзя. Он с ума меня сведет своими противоречиями».  
      Вообще у доктора сегодня намечалась охота. А вместо этого он выслушивает бред Уилла Грэма. Будь на его месте менее упрямый человек, Ганнибал бы с легкостью вывел его из бэдтрипа, ввел бы в другое состояние, внушил что-нибудь интересное и здорово развлекся, но Грэм оказался на редкость упертым существом. Он вообще не слушал, что ему говорит Ганнибал. То есть слушал, но не верил. Даже к сведению не принимал. Это было неприятно.  
      Спокойно он тоже не стал лежать. Ему все время было неудобно, он ерзал головой и лицом на коленях Ганнибала и доерзался до того, что доктор почувствовал необходимость либо снять его голову с себя, либо применить ее по другому назначению. Вскоре Уиллу стало неудобно опять, и он растянулся на кровати по диагонали, вцепившись в руку Ганнибала и положив лицо на его ладонь. Он что-то говорил, но слишком тихо и бессвязно. Периодически он хихикал над чем-то невидимым, периодически в его глазах вспыхивал ужас, и тогда он сильнее стискивал запястье Ганнибала и терся о пальцы лицом. Доктор Лектер спокойно наблюдал за его приходом; своими действиями Уилл напоминал котенка. Маленького хорошенького котенка, который при должном воспитании вырастет в прекрасного сильного хищника. Уилл вдруг уселся, отпустив его руку, и заявил:  
      — Я понял, в чем проблема.  
      Ганнибал почувствовал, как лицо искажает усмешка.  
      — И в чем же?  
      — Мы… мысляная петля! — выдал Грэм.  
      — Это как? — усмехнулся Ганнибал, хотя ему стало интересно, чего он там себе навыдумывал.  
      — Мои мысли… они двигаются, в направлении, а потом закручиваются назад и возвращаются к тому, с чего я начал. Я пытаюсь поверить, что вы случайно дали мне этот чай, — Уилл снова, нуждаясь в удобстве, растянулся на кровати на животе. — И я прихожу к выводу, что вы хотели мне помочь какой-то таблеткой.  
      Ганнибал кивнул. Все-таки Уилл что-то слышал из его слов и даже думал над ними. Похвально.  
      — Адд-нако! — Грэм поднял палец и посмотрел на Ганнибала. Доктор Лектер догадался, что это должна была быть эффектная пауза, но под грибами эффектной она не получилась. — Я совершенно точно знаю, что это не сработает.  
      Ганнибал вздохнул.  
      — Но потом… — Грэм задумался. — Я начинаю думать, что может все-таки и сработает, потому что нафига иначе вам торчать тут со мной, если вы хотели от меня избавиться!  
      Лектер скрипнул зубами. Каким доктором он будет, если все-таки стукнет его по личику?.. Так, слегка, в воспитательных целях.  
      — И какой же из этого следует вывод, Уилл?  
      Грэм снова уселся, скрестив ноги, и удивленно на него воззрился.  
      — Что?  
      — Вывод? Какой следует вывод из твоих умозаключений?! — процедил Ганнибал, повернувшись к Уиллу. Укусить его, что ли? Профайлер хихикнул и безмятежно моргнул невинными глазами.  
      — Я забыл, о чем вам рассказывал.  
      Ганнибал в ярости схватил его за плечи и повалил на кровать.  
      — Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
      Уилл рассмеялся — мягко и словно слегка смущенно.  
      — К-конечно нет. Я просто… а, я вспомнил, что это была за мысль! — он снова стал серьезен. — В общем, я думаю мысль по кругу, а потом она возвращается в исходную точку. Ну или как маятник. Как бы далеко и сильно не оттолкнуть его влево, он все равно вернётся вправо. Вот. Так что вы не обижайтесь. Может быть, я устану и засну и не буду вам мешать… вы, собственно, могли бы отвезти меня домой, хотя если честно, мне очень страшно сейчас куда-то идти, но…  
      Ганнибал наклонился и заткнул его поцелуем. В конце концов, он должен получить какую-то компенсацию за все, что Уилл ему тут наболтал. Если он потом об этом вспомнит, то Ганнибал соврет, что пытался успокоить его — или что ему это вообще привиделось. Чего он не ожидал, так что Уилл не просто начнет ему отвечать, но и потянется за добавкой. Глаза у молодого человека лихорадочно блестели — даже слишком.  
      — Сделайте так еще раз, доктор Лектер, — попросил он с восторгом. — Это работает.  
      — Что — работает? — с интересом спросил Ганнибал, беря его руки в свои и ощущая, как разгорается желание.  
      — Я на мгновение смог отвлечься от ужаса и паники, и мне стало даже не так неудобно как раньше, — Уилл потянулся к нему. — Вы теплый.  
      «Не так неудобно как раньше», — хмыкнул про себя Ганнибал, хотя умом прекрасно понимал, что обижаться на Уилла в таком состоянии — верх глупости с его стороны. Просто он сам… тоже ненадолго растерялся. Ну, а сейчас…  
      Ганнибал снова склонился над ним и коснулся губами горячих пересохших губ Уилла, очерчивая контуры языком и увлажняя их, раскрыл его рот, ощутив вкус его слюны, тепло его послушного язычка, запах его кожи с почти незаметной сейчас нотой дурацкого одеколона. Он прижал Уилла за плечи, вжимая в кровать, а тот покорно, абсолютно покорно лежал под ним, подчиняясь каждому его движению.  
      Он стал дышать чаще, но ровнее, Ганнибал отстранился взглянуть в его лицо, но Уилл не смотрел на него. То есть смотрел, но не видел.  
      В восприятии Уилла ничего не изменилось. Он по-прежнему видел два мира одновременно, реальный мир и подмир, сумеречный, серый, мрачный и неудобный. Это не мир из галлюцинаций, и не мир из видений — тот вообще лишь реальность, переведенная назад во времени — этот же мир был чем-то вроде подкладки мироздания, пыльной, замусоренной и неприятной. Уилл знал, что ему надо как-то разорвать эту подкладку реальности, чтобы вернуться в тот мир, откуда он сюда выпал, подобно монете в дырявом кармане.  
      И этот человек, доктор Лектер, очень странный доктор, но об этом лучше сейчас не думать, — он не казался Уиллу спасением или оплотом реальности. Но он был теплый. Трогать его было очень приятно. Трогая его, Уилл почти возвращался в нужный ему мир. О том, что Уилл может не вернуться никогда и о прочих неприятных вещах он пытался не думать — страх и так затопил разум настолько, что практически любая мысль внушала тревогу.  
      На несколько секунд размешанный в кашу мозг Уилла вновь вернулся к размышлениям о том, что доктор Лектер небезопасен и что не просто так у него на столе стоял чайник с псилоцибином, но Уилл усилием воли отогнал их. Уже скоро он немного научится управлять мыслями в таком состоянии. Он знал это, ведь это уже было. Все — уже было. Проблема в том, что через десять минут — по его внутреннему времени — это умение уничтожится, и он вернется к исходной точке. Так уже происходило не раз и не два, и он постоянно думал о том, как бы, вернувшись, не забыть, чему научился и что обдумал за эти десять минут, но каждый раз его отшвыривало назад, словно волной, никак не желающей наиграться с крошечным обломком дерева.  
      Думать об этом было мучительно и неприятно. Видеть гарцующих по психоделическим холмам оленей с разорванными фигурками людей на рогах — тоже. Поэтому Уилл был счастлив отвлечься новыми ощущениями. Тепло пальцев доктора Лектера. Его упругие губы и властный язык — целоваться с ним было очень приятно. Он явно лучше, чем та рогатая тварь в его кабинете. Он вообще очень приятно теплый на ощупь, этот доктор Лектер.  
      Хотя он же, Уилл, ему постоянно очень мешает… Но не успел профайлер как следует погрузиться в эту мысль, как услышал:  
      — Уилл? Тебе нравится?  
      Какое-то время он соображал, о чем это он. Потом вспомнил, открыл глаза – или, наоборот, закрыл, — и потянулся к нему.  
      — Да. Хочу еще, доктор Лектер.  
      — Ганнибал. Называй меня по имени.  
      Уилл вдруг прижался к нему.  
      — Хорошо, д… Г.. Ганнибал. Но я хочу секс.  
      Историческое зрелище покрасневшего всем лицом Ганнибала Лектера Уилл пропустил, потому что его внимание целиком поглотил галстук. Глаза молодого человека расширились, впитывая неимоверно, восхитительно прекрасный узор. Такие сияющие, сине-золотистые, яркие завихряющиеся линии. Они медленно ползли, словно гусеницы на ветках, светились, переливались и удивительно успокаивали. Они были прекрасны как секс — именно эту мысль он попытался донести до своего психотерапевта.  
      Уилл погладил галстук, придя в восторг от того, как меняются блики света на узоре от прикосновений, и абсолютно не осознавая, какой эффект произвела его предыдущая фраза, повторил:  
      — Хочу.  
      Ему хотелось раствориться в этом ярком медленном светящемся покое. Стать одной из фрактальных линий; принять в себя бесконечность и обрести долгожданную свободу от мыслей в двухмерном мире. Он положил голову на грудь доктора Лектера, чтобы приблизиться к двухмерности. Сейчас тот ему казался идеальным — ведь он владел Узором. Уилл думал, что обладатель такой прекрасной вселенной не может быть плохим человеком.  
      Ганнибала бросило в жар; на мгновение даже возникло сомнение, а все ли это реально. Томно поглаживающий его грудь Уилл, сказавший «хочу секс».  
      Да, он хотел… сначала съесть Уилла, просто с самого начала как увидел, сразу представил как вскрывает его тонкое изящное тело и как блестят в это время его синие невинные глаза… Узнав о его способностях, Ганнибал мгновенно пересмотрел свои планы, усложнил их, превратив в грандиозный замысел. Насколько далеко простирается эмпатия Уилла Грэма? Он так впечатлил Ганнибала проникновением в разум Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, в его мысли и желания, что Ганнибалу поневоле захотелось… чтобы Уилл почувствовал себя на _его_ месте. Чтобы он чувствовал свои руки вместо его рук, когда они сжимались на шее МириамЛасс, когда насаживали на рога КэссиБойл иМариссу Шур, когда извлекали из еще трепещущих тел вкусное мясо…  
      Если существует такой человек как Уилл Грэм, то где эта грань и есть ли она — между ним и другим человеком? Что будет, если ее убрать? Воспользоваться его энцефалитом и заставить его стать им, Ганнибалом!.. Стереть грань между одним человеком и другим. Позволить ему увидеть себя — в нем. Это был восхитительный замысел.  
      Совершенно не предполагавший жарких наркотических поцелуев на постели. До этого дня Ганнибал никогда не думал — по крайней мере сознательно — об Уилле в плане секса. До тех пор, пока профайлер не разозлил его, пока не обнял его, пока не стал манерно елозить затылком по его коленям и пока не сказал «я хочу секс».  
      И в этот момент Ганнибал понял, что он хочет его даже сильнее, чем мог себе представить. Уилл тянулся к нему холодными пальцами, в то время как лицо его было горячим как печка, его глаза смотрели в невидимые Ганнибалу миры, но он все равно хотел его. И плевать на последствия. Он возьмёт его здесь и сейчас, немедленно.  
      Он стал раздеваться, как вдруг рука Уилла остановила его.  
      — Оставь, пожалуйста, — он держал пальцы на узле галстука. Доктор Лектер пожал плечами. Хочет чтобы он остался в галстуке и рубашке — пускай.  
       Стягивая с Уилла одежду, Ганнибал не мог не думать о том, хотел бы Уилл секса, будь на его месте кто-то другой. И будет ли он хотеть с ним секса когда эффект псилоцибина закончится — а закончится он скоро, вообще удивительно, что его так унесло с полстакана, — должно быть, из-за энцефалита.  
      Уилл вдруг рассмеялся и коснулся рукой его лба, словно убирая что-то невидимое.  
      — Паутина.  
      Ганнибал усмехнулся и поцеловал его. Да. Паутина мыслей. Это чудо — оно только его, он никогда никому не позволит оторвать от него ни клочка. Эта эмпатия. Эта чуть смущенная улыбка. Эта восхитительная покорность.  
      — Я хочу оставить тебя себе, — прошептал Лектер, неожиданно легко входя смазанным пальцем в Уилла. Тот застонал — откровенно, совершено не сдерживаясь, расслабленный и свободный в своем наркотическом мире от стыдливости и приличий, — а потом хихикнул.  
      — По-моему, я раньше был государственной собственностью, — фыркнул он и снова рассмеялся, притягивая его к себе за галстук. Уиллу нравился Узор. Уиллу нравились неожиданные прикосновения доктора Лектера — он почти забыл даже, от чего именно они должны его отвлекать. Ах да, от паники. И от страха. Так, хорошо, это он вспомнил, а теперь надо как можно скорее забыть о них вновь.  
      — Ганнибал. Давай уже, выпей меня.  
      Уилл успел подумать, что хотел сказать что-то другое, но моменты владения речью у него тоже были периодические. Через секунду он уже не помнил, что сказал, потому что доктор Лектер сжал ладонью свой налитый кровью член, поставил Уилла на четвереньки и взял одним плавным движением. Профайлер захлебнулся стоном и подался бедрами навстречу горячему твёрдому органу.  
      — Теперь ты моя собственность.  
      Фрактальные узоры под веками Уилла вспыхнули, словно тысяча сверхновых. Звуки растворились в цветах. Олени смешались в хаотические линии, затем в волны, а потом обрели форму бесконечных трепещущих на ветру сверкающих грибов. Ну да, все правильно, он же ел грибы — вот они до него и добрались.  
      Но сейчас это уже не казалось таким страшным. Он не был один перед страхом и серой изнанкой реальности, где нет места надежде и вере в лучшее, — он растворился во фрактальном узоре доктора Лектера. Уилл чувствовал его в себе, и ему невероятно нравилось это ощущение. Ощущение, что он не один.  
      — Еще.  
      Ганнибал Лектер склонился над ним, целуя в спину и борясь с искушением оторвать зубами кусочек плоти. Может быть, потом. Он двигался медленно, давая расслабленному телу Уилла привыкнуть как следует, и приказал:  
      — Проси меня. Вежливо.  
      Уилл обернулся, на губах играла все та же наркотически-пьяная улыбочка.  
      — Пожалуйста, Ганнибал.  
      Ганнибал огладил его упругие маленькие ягодицы и вставил ему так, что их яйца соприкоснулись. Уилл застонал от наслаждения, но Ганнибал подумал, что ему этого недостаточно. Он перевернул Грэма обратно на спину, чтобы видеть лицо. Глаза, устремленные в другой мир, — тогда как они должны смотреть только на него. Его губы должны шептать только его имя. Его тело должно отзываться только на его прикосновения. Он — его собственность. Его отражение. Его продолжение.  
      Ганнибал зафиксировал руки и плечи Уилла, впился в его губы и начал постепенно наращивать темп и силу фрикций. Уилл судорожно постанывал, чуть сжимая его на каждом толчке. Его язык скользил по его языку, но глаза были плотно закрыты. Ганнибал иногда отвлекался, чтобы поцеловать их под трепещущей кожицей век. В первый раз получилось очень быстро, Ганнибал едва успел вынуть и стянуть кондом, как белая струя выплеснулась на плоский животик Уилла, забрызгав прижатый к нему тяжелый член. Как только смог нормально дышать, Ганнибал взял его рукой, и, вновь целуя профайлера, довёл его до оргазма несколькими уверенными движениями. Их сперма смешалась и стекала по его животику, доктор Лектер коснулся ее рукой, смешивая сильнее, затем лизнул палец и дал облизать Уиллу. Тот слабо застонал, облизывая его пальцы.  
      Потом произнёс:  
      — Да. Это работает.  
      Он приподнялся, чуть поморщился и посмотрел на Ганнибала. Обнажённый Уилл с их спермой на бедрах — доктор Лектер тщательно запечатлел этот образ в своем сознании. Кажется, в его Дворце Памяти появится новая комната.  
      Уилл огляделся по сторонам и разочарованно вздохнул:  
      — Или нет. Я все ещё в подмире. Давай еще раз.  
      Ганнибал вытаращился на него. Ненасытный развратный наркоман. Он точно оставит его себе. Доктор Лектер откинулся на подушки и повелительным жестом указал Уиллу на место между своих ног. Тот подполз к нему на руках, как любопытный котенок. Коснулся потеплевшими пальчиками члена, развёл в стороны и обнял бедра, провёл языком по стволу. Он лизал и сосал его самозабвенно, не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы кинуть развратный взгляд на лицо своего доктора, хотя тот этого ждал.  
      — Что ты сейчас видишь, Уилл?  
      Тот с неохотой отвлекся и вынул полувозбужденный член изо рта.  
      — Всё. Реальный мир, изнаночный, мир узора. Прикосновение к теплу отвлекает от изнанки. Думаю, если реальность будет прикасаться ко мне достаточно долго, изнанка растает окончательно.  
      — У тебя появилась вера в то, что это не навсегда? — улыбнулся доктор Лектер, поглаживая его по волосам. Уилл дёрнулся — ему явно все еще было неприятно.  
      — Появилась. Но не надо трогать меня за голову — мне и в нормальном состоянии это не нравится. И я не хочу об этом думать. Мне нравишься ты, твой узор, — но не твои слова.  
      — Почему? — с любопытством спросил Ганнибал Лектер, так и не понявший, что послужило катализатором их связи. Уилл сегодня наговорил ему столько гадостей, что еще одна ничего не изменит. Он все равно сделает его своим и оставит себе. Может просто будет затыкать ему рот иногда.  
      — Ты сам не веришь в них, — Уилл вдруг зевнул. — Но я думаю, что… где-то глубоко внутри ты хороший.  
      — Хороший для тебя?  
      — Да.  
      Ганнибал схватил его, завалил на кровать и впился губами в шею. Он засасывал и лизал нежную кожу, чувствуя ток крови под языком, слушал, как пошло постанывает Уилл, а его руки скользят по его спине, шее и бедрам. Он кусал его — не очень больно, но чувствительно, ему хотелось, чтобы Уилл пусть даже и затуманенным сознанием, но почувствовал свою принадлежность, чтобы эта идея осталась в его подсознании и впоследствии расцвела в сознании.  
      — Ты только мой, слышишь. Запомни это, Уилл. Ты принадлежишь мне. Всегда.  
      Уилл чувствовал, как яркие фрактальные линии обхватывают его. Он растворялся в них, становился с ними единым и для него — сияющей двухмерной линии — не существовало больше ни паники ни страха. Больше никогда. Он был в восторге от ощущений, которые дарил ему Узор — и в его сознании человек и явление слились в одно целое. Он не имел ничего против того, чтобы стать единым с узором, имя которому Ганнибал Лектер. Ему нравилось ощущать себя не одним под жесткими ветрами мириадов угрюмых человеческих вселенных.  
      Он любил его, и в его ощущениях эта любовь не нуждалась ни в каком подтверждении — они ведь уже и так стали единым целым.  
      Поэтому он смеялся и гладил его по волосам, он жмурился от удовольствия и улыбался, и почти не зависал, как раньше, с ужасом глядя в мрачные дали своего подсознания. Ганнибал же взял его резко и грубо, подмяв под себя, вдавливая в кровать и сжимая, кусая губы и впиваясь пальцами в кожу — потому что ему в кои-то веки хотелось, чтобы Уилл стал серьезным. Но он лишь кончил, облизывая его пальцы и подмахивая бедрами. Он улыбался ему — и доктору Лектеру казалось, что он ведет себя слишком легкомысленно. Ганнибал хотел подтверждения. Признания принадлежности и полного подчинения.  
      — Скажи, что ты мой.  
      Приходящий в себя после оргазма Уилл смотрел на него — без страха, без паники, и, увы, похоже что без полного осознания происходящего.  
      — Я это ты.  
      — Скажи!  
      — Я твой, Ганнибал.  
      Уилл снял с него презерватив и довёл до разрядки языком, проглотив сперму и облизав головку члена, улыбнулся и заснул, уткнувшись носом в бок Ганнибала.  
      Он просыпался еще несколько раз за ночь, и в его глазах снова пенился ужас и бурлила паника. Вначале он опять потребовал — и получил, о, еще как получил! — секс, а затем просто успокаивался, глядя на Ганнибала, и засыпал в его объятиях. В самый последний раз его зрачки уже нормально реагировали на свет, пальцы не дрожали, а речь звучала осмысленно. Светало, когда Ганнибал завернул его в одеяло, поднял на руки и отнес в машину. Уилл спал настолько крепко, что не заметил перемен. Ганнибал отвёз его домой и уложил в постель. Аккуратно сложил одеяло — это он оставит себе сейчас. Укрыл Уилла и покормил оголодавших за ночь собак. Подправил еще одну снасть.  
      На секунду он замер над спящим Уиллом, а потом нежно поцеловал его в висок.  
      — Я сделаю тебя своим, если ты будешь достоин этого. Если ты переживешь мой подарок тебе, я заберу тебя домой.  
      Ганнибал покосился на замерших в ожидании собак: ну как он припас еще мясо — спрашивал их собачий простодушный взор.  
      — А вы, конечно, останетесь здесь, — тихо произнёс доктор Лектер, бесшумно покинул дом и уехал.  
      Уилл проснулся лишь спустя шесть часов. Его разбудил звонок Джека – мол, почему его до сих пор нет, он оставлял ему сообщения… Уилл стал смутно припоминать вчерашний день. Тотем. Провал. Ганнибал Лектер говорит: «Я не ожидал видеть вас». Провал. Утро.  
      Уилл в ужасе вскочил, проверяя календарь. Сколько времени прошло? Как, чёрт возьми, он оказался… три моргания и он уже в новом дне? А собаки? Он покормил собак?  
      Звери добродушно виляли хвостами, реагируя на проснувшегося хозяина. Винстон лизнул его в щеку, и Уилл потрепал его длинную шерсть. Тело странно ломило, в углах и темных местах, казалось, что-то шебуршится. Уилл несколько раз открыл и закрыл глаза, но ничего не изменилось. На поверхностях постоянно пытались возникнуть темные узоры. Он пошел в душ, затем хотел было побриться, но зеркало ему совершенно не понравилось. Настолько, что Уилл занавесил его полотенцем. Нет, с ним самим было все в порядке. А вот по углам зеркала что-то копошилось.  
      — Мне надо сделать скан мозга, — пробормотал Уилл, одеваясь и шлёпая к плите. Есть хотелось ужасно. Уилл на всякий случай набрал доктора Лектера. Голос психотерапевта показался ему напряжённым.  
      — Уилл?  
      — Я… — профайлер замялся. Сейчас он не был уверен, что не навоображал спокойный тон Ганнибала Лектера, реагирующий на пришедшего без записи пациента. Может, он подумал, что стоит к нему заехать, представил себе это и не стал и пытаться? Провалы в памяти, черт бы их подрал! — У вас все в порядке?  
      Ганнибал, казалось, не удивился. Ровно ответил:  
      — Да, спасибо. А у тебя, Уилл?  
      Уилл пожал плечами и запоздало понял, что такой ответ по телефону не прокатит.  
      — Более-менее. Извините за беспокойство.  
      «По крайней мере, если бы я неадекватно себя вел или высказал ему бы что-нибудь, он бы упомянул об этом», — думал Уилл, попрощавшись и убирая телефон в карман. Внезапно он зазвонил снова. Уилл застыл.  
      — Да, доктор Лектер?  
      — Если у тебя нет других планов, приезжай в Балтимор, я накормлю тебя обедом.  
      — Но сейчас же… — Уилл осекся и взглянул на часы. Два часа дня. Отличное утро. Уилл глубоко вздохнул и решился: — Доктор Лектер, я приходил к вам вчера или нет?  
      Молчание было столь тонким и непродолжительным, что менее чувствительный человек и не заметил бы этой крохотной паузы.  
      — Я видел тебя вчера, Уилл.  
      — Но я… я ведь ничего?..  
      — Поговорим об этом за обедом, хорошо?  
      В Балтимор Уилл ехал с тревожным чувством. В темных углах реальности по-прежнему копошились какие-то точки, иногда перед глазами немного кривилось пространство. Последствия одного — или двух провалов в памяти. Джек зол, но только потому, что Уилл проспал, следовательно, у тотема он вел себя нормально, но если на него зол Ганнибал Лектер, значит, он что-то ему наговорил. Уиллу нравилось обсуждать с ним работу. Он понимал очень многое, и поэтому с ним было… почти уютно. Уиллу редко удавалось почувствовать уют рядом с другим человеком, да еще и обсуждая убийства. Будет чертовски жаль, если он вчера его обидел.  
      Ганнибал ждал его и одновременно не хотел, чтобы он приезжал. Он не спал после того, как отвез Уилла домой. Насколько возможно тщательно уничтожил следы их совместной ночи. Псилоцибин помноженный на энцефалит может дать совершенно непредсказуемый постэффект.  
      Уилл пришел к нему сообщить о провале во времени. После этого он, скорее всего, все помнит. Но есть шанс, что, либо его подсознание подавит эти воспоминания, либо их уничтожит энцефалит. Это будет Ганнибалу очень на руку, если Уилл ничего не помнит. Это будет просто чудесно.  
      Или он сумеет убедить его в том, что он это все выдумал. Никакого грибного чая, никакого бэдтрипа и уж тем более ничего из того, что было после. Пусть ему будет стыдно за такие фантазии о своем психотерапевте. Доктор Лектер как раз закончил готовить обед, когда раздался дверной звонок. Он вымыл руки, снял передник, взглянул на себя в отражении начищенной до блеска кастрюли и пошел открывать дверь.  
      — Добрый день, доктор Лектер.  
      В тот момент, когда он увидел Уилла, его глаза, его изможденное лицо, розовый край засоса на шее, не до конца прикрытого воротником рубашки, Ганнибал Лектер до безумия захотел, чтобы Уилл все вспомнил. У него перехватило дыхание от этого внезапного, совершенно иррационального чувства. На секунду они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Ганнибал моргнул, слабо улыбнулся и впустил его в дом, потому что понял: Уилл ничего, совершенно ничего не помнит.  
      Это было… обидно.


	2. Вспомни меня I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После веселого эпизода с грибами, доктор грустил без Уилла: устранял конкурентов, все ждал подходящего момента да ухаживал, посылая отборных психопатов к порогу любимого.  
> А Уилл взял и послал доктора ни с того ни с сего.  
> Тогда Ганнибал пошел на крайние меры, но недооценил степень упоротости своего возлюбленного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Скополамин – наркота, при должном употреблении пробуждающая подавленные воспоминания.

_Мы оба слишком любопытны, чтобы довольствоваться идеалами.©_

  
        
      — Я намерен отказаться от терапии, доктор Лектер, — как ни в чем ни бывало произнёс Уилл Грэм в конце их обычного сеанса. — Прошу прощения, что так внезапно, но это наша последняя сессия.  
      Ганнибал моргнул. Вначале ему даже показалось, что он ослышался.  
      — Но как же возмездие, Уилл? Твое желание разобраться в себе и своих чувствах ко мне?  
      Уилл пожал плечами. Затем твердо взглянул ему в глаза.  
      — Я больше в этом не заинтересован. Прошу прощения, но у меня есть на то веские личные причины. Всего хорошего.  
      И он ушел, оставив Ганнибала в эмоциональном и профессиональном замешательствах: подобного поворота их отношений он не предполагал ни в одном из вариантов. И это после того, как они помирились на почве убийства Ренделла!  
      Как раз когда Ганнибал планировал мягко подвести его к воспоминанию об их совместной восхитительной ночи — поскольку Уилл не помнил о ней из-за энцефалита и грибов, но Ганнибал-то помнил! Еще как помнил. Он и Алану-то уложил лишь бы она не трогала его Уилла, а тут вдруг «это наша последняя сессия». Что-то случилось, и Уилл даже не удосужился ему рассказать!  
      Слюна во рту стала горькой, когда доктор Лектер увидел в бинокль Марго Верджер, выходящую из дома Уилла. Он симпатизировал Марго — ровно до этого момента. Какого дьявола, и ведь это он, он сам ей посоветовал завести наследника, но какого черта она сунула свои лесбийские ручонки к его Уиллу?! И теперь Уилл решил стать отцом и попросту забыть о существовании Ганнибала Лектера в своей жизни. А что — на деньги Марго он сможет себе позволить уйти из ФБР и прожить остаток жизни много лучше чем раньше. Ганнибал скрипнул зубами. Мечтайте, пока можете!  
      ***  
        
      — Доброе утро, Уилл!  
      Вмиг проснувшийся Грэм смотрел на Ганнибала чуть ли не с ужасом.  
      — Что вы здесь делаете?  
      — Я не принимаю ваш отказ от терапии. По крайней мере, пока вы не назовете мне настоящую причину.  
      Он вздрогнул, затем опустил глаза.  
      — Я вам все уже сказал. Мне больше не интересны ни ваши действия, ни их причины, ни их подоплека. Какими бы они ни были. Кем бы ни были вы сами. Пожалуйста, уйдите.  
      Ганнибал придержал рукой дверь. Уилл яростно взглянул на него.  
      — Мы все равно будем видеться на работе! — процедил Ганнибал. Затем решил сменить тактику: — Уилл, я же просто хочу знать. Я не заслужил подобного отношения!  
      Грэм смотрел на его пальцы.  
      — Пожалуйста, уберите руку. Люди никогда не получают того, чего заслуживают.  
      ***  
        
      Три дня. Ганнибал выдержал три дня вглядывания в уродливые лица обывателей, распознавания их мелочных грешков и глупых моралей… Он не может отдать Уилла обывателям. Он не может допустить, чтобы их уродство поглотило его. Ни за что на свете.  
      Поэтому — хлороформ в легкие, поэтому — пальцы впиваются в хрупкое тело профайлера сильнее, чем следует, когда он аккуратно кладет его в багажник, поэтому — привязанные к креслу руки и шприц со скополамином в вену.  
      — Я заставлю тебя вспомнить, что ты мой.  
      Уилл Грэм открыл глаза и взглянул в его лицо.  
      — Опять вы, — грустно улыбнулся он, дернув зафиксированной рукой. Ганнибал удивился этой фразе, нежной и словно бы печальной. Похоже, Уиллу приятно его видеть. Теперь доктор Лектер ничего уже не понимал.  
      — Уилл, я хочу чтобы ты вернулся в прошлое… Подумай о том дне, когда…  
      — Вы сегодня реальнее, чем обычно. Хотя какой-то другой. Совершенно ужасно, — Уилл обвел взглядом комнату. — В этот раз в кабинете? Ну да, собственно, почему нет. Даже странно, что раньше я его не видел.  
      Ганнибал уставился на него. Он не понимал, что Уилл сейчас имеет в виду. А доктору Лектеру не нравилось не понимать.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду — «я реальнее, чем обычно»? — он встряхнул молодого человека, собравшегося задремать в кресле.  
      Уилл покачал головой.  
      — Почему вы разговариваете сегодня? Интенсивность галлюцинаций должна сходить на нет при отсутствии прямого контакта с объектом… разве не так, доктор Лектер? .. — Уилл усмехнулся. — Господи, во что я ввязался… — он посмотрел на Ганнибала мутными глазами. — Представляете, мне кажется, что это все абсолютно реально! — он покачал головой. — Даже запахи такие же, как в вашем доме! И да, я опять разговариваю с вами, хотя абсолютно точно знаю, что вас не существует!  
      Ганнибал вытаращился на него. «Что значит — не существует? Этот псих совсем спятил, стоило ему три дня прожить без психотерапевта!» Он расстегнул ремни, выдернул Уилла из кресла и подхватил — профайлер пошатывался от действия скополамина. Он пах собаками, своим мерзким одеколоном и багажником. Порой Ганнибал недоумевал, как человек с такими запахами может вызывать в нем такое желание. Ничего. Запахи — это ненадолго.  
      Он заставил Уилла пройти в прихожую.  
      — Вспомни, Уилл. Ты пришёл ко мне…  
      — Я не помню, как пришел к вам… — резко выдохнул он, в панике оглядываясь. — Только что я был в Западной Вирджинии!  
      Так-то лучше. Наркотик начал действовать.  
      — Ты хочешь пить, — Ганнибал потащил его на кухню.  
      Уилл кивнул.  
      — Да, я очень хочу пить… — Он повернулся к Ганнибалу, глядя на него полными ужаса глазами. — Этот сон повторяется из раза в раз. Чай слишком горький.  
      Доктор Лектер замер, сжимая Уилла — может быть, слишком сильно, а затем развернул лицом к себе, прижимая к плите.  
      — Сон? Какой сон? Расскажи мне, Уилл, какой сон?  
      Профайлер повис на нем, уткнувшись в плечо.  
      — Сон. Где я пью горький чай. А потом…  
      — Что — потом?  
      — Ты знаешь, что, — пробормотал Уилл, краснея. — В конце концов, ты сейчас сделаешь все то же самое, мой дорогой каннибал из снов.  
      — Ты полагаешь, что тебе это все сейчас мерещится? — нахмурился Лектер.  
      Уилл хмыкнул.  
      — Конечно, мерещится. Мне уже который день это мерещится. Хотя обычно вы молчаливее.  
      Ганнибал нежно взял Уилла за скулы, заставляя смотреть прямо, хотя профайлер краснел и всячески пытался отвести взгляд.  
      — Ну и какой же я «обычно», Уилл? Расскажи мне!  
      Тот смутился еще больше.  
      — Зачем вы делаете это со мной? Я ведь даже не гей, господи, почему со мной происходят эти проклятые галлюцинации! И главное — с кем! Вы — последний человек, о котором у меня могли бы быть эротические фантазии! — он вдруг усмехнулся. — Наконец-то мне удалось вам сказать это вслух. Раньше вы затыкали мне рот на третьем слове…  
      — Это потому что я настоящий, Уилл. Ты не галлюцинируешь сейчас, — невозмутимо произнес Ганнибал, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо. Встреться ты уже с реальностью, Уилл. Просто для разнообразия.  
      Он улыбнулся ему и поцеловал в губы.  
      — Нет. Настоящий доктор Лектер уже бы разделывал меня на кухонном столе, предвкушая какое-нибудь фондю по-бельгийски из моих легких.  
      Ганнибал замер, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное — и сделанное. Если заткнуть Уиллу рот, говорить он не сможет, но и открывать для других целей — тоже. Его потрясающим невежеством в области кулинарии он займется позже. Сейчас Ганнибал больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Уилл протрезвел — но откуда ж ему было знать, что их ночь профайлер прекрасно помнит! И не просто помнит, а явно сгаллюцинировал себе продолжение без участия настоящего Ганнибала. Недопустимо, чтобы его Уилла трахал кто-то другой, даже если этот кто-то — вымышленный Ганнибал.  
      — Ты поэтому сбежал от «настоящего» доктора Лектера? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался доктор Лектер. Обдолбанный Уилл постоянно нес такое, что хотелось его придушить. Это он так о нем думает в подсознании!  
      Уилл кивнул и обнял его, прижавшись к груди. Погладил по щеке, улыбнулся — так безумно нежно и грустно, как никогда в жизни не улыбался Ганнибалу.  
      — О, он бы обязательно рано или поздно узнал. И придумал, как бы воспользоваться этим в каких-нибудь совершенно мерзких целях. Заставил бы меня, не знаю там… съесть себя по частям, к примеру. Сидел бы рядом, уплетая фондю из моей ноги, и пялился бы на меня умильными глазками, — Уилл ласково коснулся губами его губ, и доктор Лектер вздрогнул — от наслаждения и от ревности к самому себе. — А под конец слопал бы сырым мой мозг, пока я все еще жив, наблюдая, как я постепенно лишаюсь разума в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле. А потом еще бы и экспозицию какую…  
      — Заткнись!  
      Уилл изумленно взглянул на него.  
      — Это было грубо, д…  
      — Еще одно слово, и я сделаю с тобой именно то, что ты описал! — рявкнул Ганнибал, встряхивая профайлера. Не надо было вообще давать ему скополамин. Ганнибала трясло от ярости. Он ничего не сделал такого, чтобы Уилл так о нем думал. Даже если это и могло быть правдой. Однако, какая фантазия — съесть мозг человека, пока он все еще жив…  
      Уилл видел его. Уилл так волшебно, прекрасно и четко видел его. Если бы еще выбить из его головушки весь бред… Ганнибал поднял его — как в тот раз, когда нес в постель — и потащил в ванную. Уилл дышал ему в шею, обнимая, — такой добрый и покорный… к выдуманному им Ганнибалу Лектеру. И такой холодный и грубый к тому, кто реален.  
      Ганнибал раздел его, разделся сам и затащил под струи воды.  
      — Это все реально, Уилл, — прошептал он на ухо профайлера и коснулся его ягодиц вставшим еще на кухне членом. — Разве раньше ты был со мной под струями воды? — Уилл откинулся на него — отчасти прижимаясь, отчасти не особенно держась на ногах. Все-таки употребление скополамина не предполагает активных действий сразу после. Ганнибал медленно проникал пальцами внутрь, наслаждаясь частым и глубоким дыханием любовника, и нежно гладил его твердеющий пенис, иногда прижимая головку большим пальцем. Уилл отвернулся к стене, оттопырив аппетитную попку и подаваясь навстречу рукам, практически трахая себя о пальцы Ганнибала. Интересно, как это происходит, когда он один?  
      Доктор смазал член кремом и вошел в тугое горячее отверстие. Он не сдержал стона, наслаждаясь возлюбленным. Он так долго мечтал вновь сделать это! Это его тело, его место для его члена, Уилл весь, целиком и полностью принадлежит Ганнибалу. Теплые струи воды приятно массировали спину, капли воды алмазами блестели на нежной коже мужчины. Профайлер стонал, сжимаясь, и Ганнибал наклонился к его тоненькой напряженной шее.  
      — Тебе все еще кажется, что я нереален? — прошептал доктор, проникая глубже в его зад и тиская его пенис.  
      — Не знаю… — Уилл тяжело дышал, подмахивая бедрами и впиваясь в стену пальцами. — Думаю, все равно нет. Не надо убеждать меня в том, что вы реальны. Даже если я вам поверю, потом останется лишь одинокое пробуждение в темноте, — он застонал вновь, по изящному телу пробежала дрожь наслаждения. — Не надо, доктор Лектер. Вы уже достаточно были жестоки со мной.  
      — Недостаточно, — процедил Ганнибал, ускоряя движения. Его бедра шлепали о задницу Уилла, он держал одну руку на его члене, а второй стискивал мягкую плоть на боку. Если Уилл думает, что уйдет отсюда в свою вонючую псарню….  
      — Ааах, доктор Лектер, господи, хватит! — стоны Уилла слились в один крик, он кончил, дрожа и насаживаясь на его член. Выплеснувшая сперма почти сразу смылась водой. Ганнибал вынул пенис, и теплая вода показалась холодной после горячих внутренностей Уилла. Профайлер медленно сполз по стенке, тяжело дыша.  
      — Что-то мне…  
      — Болтать меньше надо, — Ганнибал снял презерватив и притянул его голову к бедрам. — Соси.  
      Уилл поднял на него глаза и послушно взял член в рот. Ганнибал чуть не кончил от этого — он думал, Уилл будет еще три часа с ним спорить.  
      Это было восхитительно: его податливые губы нежно облегают ствол, его теплый язык скользит по головке. Уилл послушно ласкал его, сидя на коленях и обнимая руками за бедра. Его волосы намокли, и Ганнибал убрал их назад, обнажая красивый чистый лоб.  
      Он потерялся во времени, ему казалось, что прошла всего пара минут, он застыл, завороженный зрелищем стоящего перед ним на коленях любовника, облизывающего и сосущего его член. Он просто не мог не кончить на его прекрасное мокрое личико. Увидеть, как он морщит носик и закрывает сапфировые глаза.  
      — Вы сегодня необычны…- пробормотал Уилл, прижимаясь головой к его бедру. Ганнибал поднял его на ноги.  
      — Идем.  
      — Куда? — без особого интереса спросил Уилл, потершись об него как котенок. Ганнибал ухмыльнулся.  
      — На кухню. Мне понравилось твое предложение.  
      Он вытолкал Уилла в предбанник и стал вытирать их обоих — в основном – его. Необычное ощущение — вытирать кого-то полотенцем, прикасаясь к нему через махровую ткань и все равно ощущая его так, словно он был голым. Веревки у него не нашлось, но к тому времени как Уилл опомнился, Ганнибал уже связал ему руки своим галстуком.  
      — П-погодите, доктор Лектер… вы не можете на самом деле меня съесть. Вы мой глюк.  
      — Ничего подобного, — возразил Ганнибал, ведя его за шею, почти как заключённого, на кухню. — Я же тебе говорил, что это — реальность.  
      «Яблоко вместо кляпа ему вставить, что ли, чтобы вкус почувствовал», — думал доктор Лектер, укладывая свою упоротую жертву — на этот раз исключительно по его вине упоротую — прямо на стол. Да, он никогда не делал подобного, но стол должен выдержать. Он ласково прикоснулся к облегчившемуся пенису Уилла.  
      — Ну как, нравится? Что с тобой нужно сделать, чтобы ты принял эту реальность? — спросил он, щекоча его яички. Уилл вдруг поднес к лицу связанные руки и чему-то улыбнулся.  
      — Не, доктор Лектер. Вы, во-первых, голым не готовите, а во-вторых, со мной Узор. Так что это просто вариант моей обычной галлюцинации.  
      — Какой ты упрямый, Уилл. Видимо, мне на самом деле нужно съесть тебя, чтобы ты мне поверил, — Ганнибал ходил вокруг стола, разглядывая обнаженного мужчину. Какое у него все-таки красивое тело… Может быть, кусочек… Ганнибал решительно дернул головой. Он оставит Уилла себе целиком. Поэтому нет никакого смысла сохранять его части. Правда, для начала нужно заставить его поверить в реальность происходящего. — На что это ты там уставился?  
      Уилл разглядывал свои связанные руки.  
      — На ваш Узор, доктор. Сегодня он красный, горячий и жаркий как угли, а тогда был синий, сияющий и словно наполненный солнцем.  
      Ганнибал отодвинул его руки от лица. Узор. Ну конечно. В тот раз Уилл тоже что-то болтал про «узор» — Ганнибал не обратил внимания, не до того было. Фрактальный узор на галстуке. Под грибами. Ничего удивительного, что Уилл разговаривал с ним тогда. Вполне возможно, что «узор» ему даже отвечал.  
      Улыбаясь, Уилл лежал на столе и безмятежно смотрел в Узор. Не похоже, что он собирается бежать. Ганнибал отошел на кухню, накинул халат, налил себе бокал коньяка и быстро приготовил сопутствующие ужину ингредиенты. Вернулся, решительно отобрал у профайлера галстук и привязал его руки к столу веревкой. Руки и ноги.  
      — О господи, что вы делаете?! — возмутился Уилл. Доктору показалось, что большая часть возмущения направлена на изъятие галстука.  
       — Я тебе им лучше рот завяжу, — доктор Лектер бережно приподнял мокрую голову Уилла и плотно завязал ему рот, напоследок поцеловав. — А теперь я тебя съем.  
      Профайлер дернулся и замычал, когда Ганнибал залез к нему на стол и уселся на бедрах. Уилл постоянно возбуждал совершенно непристойные мысли, более того — идеи, до которых доктор раньше не додумывался, а если бы и додумался — никогда бы не пожелал осуществить.  
      Ганнибал приподнял бедра мужчины и сразу же почувствовал возбуждение от вида маленькой сомкнутой дырочки. Но сейчас уже можно поиграть. Сейчас он не настолько возбуждён. Уилл задергался и покраснел, когда язык Ганнибала коснулся его ануса, и протестующе замычал.  
      — Тебе нравится, Уилл, — произнес Ганнибал, глядя на его смущённую физиономию. — Тебе нравится все, что я с тобой делаю. Ты сбежал от меня в галлюцинацию и наслаждался там ею втихаря, а меня оставил в реальности одного. Я не могу это простить. Поэтому я уничтожу твой мир в хрустальном шаре.  
      Уилл непонимающе смотрел на него, его грудь вздымалась, а соски затвердели. С одной стороны, профайлера безумно привлекал новый сценарий его галлюцинации, с другой — было нечто совсем уж плотоядное во взгляде Ганнибала Лектера. Еще когда Уилл только начал видеть все эти пошлости, он боялся наступления того момента, когда воображение перестанет сдерживать настоящую личность психиатра-каннибала, и в одной из галлюцинаций он расчленит Уилла. Он боялся этого — с одной стороны, а с другой — не мог не думать, как это произойдет: будет ли он наблюдать со стороны за своим поглощением, или будет чувствовать каждый укус, уже находясь в поджаренном и облитом соусом виде?.. Это было и страшно, и одновременно безумно захватывающе.  
      А что доктор Лектер при этом говорит — неважно. Уилл давно бы спятил, если бы прислушивался к словам галлюцинаций.  
      — Я скучал по тебе в реальном мире. Я не могу отдать тебя ни обывателям, ни иллюзиям. Запомни это. Ты принадлежишь только мне.  
      Уилл задергался и застонал, когда Ганнибал медленно вставил в его расширенное отверстие палец, затем второй, и начал двигать рукой. Профайлер возбужденно смотрел на это, веревки крепко держали руки и ноги, делая его совершенно беспомощным. Он даже не мог свести колени вместе. Не мог противиться проникновению в себя. Ганнибал может сделать с ним все, что угодно на этом столе. Он сказал, что хочет его съесть… Это было ужасно — и в то же время болезненно возбуждающе.  
      — Тебе нравится, — Лектер хищно улыбнулся, и Уиллу показалось, что с его губ вот-вот начнет капать слюна.  
      Уилл помотал головой. Ему совершенно не нравилась перспектива быть съеденным — пусть даже и в собственной галлюцинации. Ганнибал коснулся его мошонки губами, поиграл яичками, и профайлер застонал, бесстыдно подаваясь бедрами навстречу его губам и пальцам. Уилл хотел, чтобы вместо них был член, чтобы Лектер взял его на столе, он никогда так раньше не делал, никогда не делал его таким беспомощным и таким доступным, и Грэм с ужасом осознавал, что ему нравится даже это. Лежать перед ним открытым и обнаженным и находиться в полной его власти.  
      — Лжец, — прошептал ему на ухо Ганнибал Лектер, и Уилла обдало жаром от звука его хриплого голоса и от горячего дыхания на коже.  
      Доктор огладил ляжки Уилла, взял с приготовленного блюда дольку лимона и провел ею по внутренней стороне его бедра. Сделал глоток коньяка и слизал мокрую кислую дорожку. С лимоном и коньяком Уилл восхитителен. Впрочем, без них тоже, но надо же иногда развлекаться. Ганнибал проводил по его телу вначале кусочком лимона, а затем — языком. Профайлер постанывал под ним, в затуманенных глазах происходила какая-то история — история, которую доктор Лектер никогда не услышит. Это было обидно и несправедливо — что сейчас для Уилла он всего лишь инструмент осуществления эротических фантазий. Умей Ганнибал галлюцинировать так же ловко, возможно, он тоже ленился бы открывать глаза и смотреть на реальность… Но.  
      Не дело, когда возлюбленный сбегает от тебя к тебе из галлюцинаций.  
      На вкус кисловатые лимонные дорожки на нежной, еще влажной после душа коже Уилла великолепны. Профайлер все чаще извивался и громче стонал под ним, сжимая пальцы разведенных в стороны рук. Доктор Лектер наслаждался синевой его прекрасных глаз, его звуками, ароматом его кожи и хрупкостью его теплого тела. Он чувствовал зарождение нового желания; изысканный вкус коньяка дразнил аппетит, и ему все больше хотелось съесть лежащего на столе мужчину. Впиться зубами в такую нежную, мягкую плоть…  
      Уилл замычал, когда Ганнибал занес над ним острый нож, в его глазах было и отчаяние, и страх, и какая-то другая эмоция, что-то вроде безумного изумления… Доктор ухмыльнулся. Он «поймал» его!  
      — Ты чувствуешь, что теперь это реальность, Уилл?  
      Тот закивал. Ганнибал опустил нож и медленно коснулся лезвием середины груди мужчины, словно намереваясь сделать вскрытие.  
      — А теперь? Чувствуешь, что это все реальность?! — прошипел он, наклоняясь над Уиллом. — Или ты опять будешь заявлять, что я твой глюк?! — он провёл лезвием — слабо, едва разрезая кожу… Но учитывая, что Уилл его стараниями весь был в лимонном соке… профайлер взвыл. Ганнибал снял с него галстук, позволив говорить.  
      — Пожалуйста, доктор Лектер! — Он тяжело дышал, в глазах метался страх. — Прекратите…  
      — Неверно, — Ганнибал провел еще одну длинную полукруглую царапину и пощекотал лезвием сосочки. Уилл застонал, выгибаясь и закусывая нижнюю губу.  
      — Не надо, Ганнибал… Просто трахни меня, как обычно, — он игриво взглянул на Лектера так, что доктор поневоле смутился — и тут же возмутился, потому что следующая фраза Уилла прозвучала как: — Ты ведь хороший в моих мечтах.  
      Ганнибал оскалился, поднес нож к его ребрам и надавил на судорожно вздымающуюся плоть.  
      — Я — реальный!  
      Капли крови выступили на влажной коже. Ганнибал нанес еще несколько порезов. Уилл хныкал и извивался под ним, закрывая глаза, но его пенис набух и увеличился, а бедра подрагивали явно не только от боли. Чертов мазохист. Да что с ним сделать еще, чтобы он обратил внимание на настоящего Ганнибала?!  
      Но вторая часть доктора Лектера прекрасно знала, что надо делать с Уиллом Грэмом. Не имеет значения, что тот считает его глюком. Пусть думает, что живет с «добрым» Ганнибалом, раз «доброму» он позволяет так себя трахать.  
      — О, доктор Лектер, пожалуйста!.. — постанывал Уилл, улыбаясь. — Не надо меня есть!  
      Слышать такое каждый день…  
      Подчинять его себе каждый день…  
      Каждый день знать, что ты не имеешь никакого отношения к человеку, которому он подчиняется…  
       _Имаго._  
      Уилл сотворил себе идеального доктора, и его идеальный доктор, по его словам, не перестал быть каннибалом, но каким-то образом Уилл с этим примирился! Как?! Почему тогда он решил, что настоящий Ганнибал недостоин даже видеть его?!..  
      — Уилл!..  
      Он отложил нож и слизал капли крови с его порезов. Уилл застонал, его дырочка пульсировала в ожидании члена. Ганнибал едва сдержался… Но нет. Он заставит его принять настоящего себя.  
      Доктор прижал ладони к горячим щекам Уилла и склонился над ним:  
      — Вспомни меня! Признай, что это реальность! Вспомни, что ты – мой! Почему ты сбежал от меня?!  
      Уилл медленно, с неохотой открыл глаза:  
      — Пожалуйста, не надо… не надо исчезать вот так…  
      — Я не исчезну! — рявкнул Ганнибал. Затем схватил нож и полоснул себя по пальцам. — Видишь? Это настоящая кровь! — Он сунул пальцы в рот профайлера и коснулся языка. — Чувствуешь?! Чувствуешь вкус?! — Уилл покорно кивнул. Ганнибал полоснул его ножом по плечу — глубоко, но там кожа толстая и заживет быстро. Уилл вскрикнул, а Ганнибал размазал его кровь и снова засунул пальцы в его рот. — А это — твоя кровь! Настоящая! Я — реальный, Уилл! — Он впился в его окровавленные губы, грубо и властно целуя. — И ты, черт тебя возьми, реальный!  
      Уилл тяжело дышал и был, казалось, полностью ошарашен. Ну да, Ганнибал никогда не позволял себе подобных вспышек ярости, но ведь сам довел!  
      — Я не понимаю… вы хотите сказать, что… что это сейчас на самом деле происходит..? — Уилл покраснел и попытался отползти от Ганнибала. — Не может быть!  
      — Сейчас восемь часов вечера, ты привязан к моему столу, голый и возбужденный. Это — реальность.  
      Брови Уилла изломились в отчаянии.  
      — И что вы нависаете надо мной с ножом в руке, а из-под полы вашего халата торчит возбуждённый член — тоже?  
      Ганнибал ухмыльнулся.  
      — Да.  
      — Отвяжите меня. Немедленно! — резко и холодно произнес Уилл и рванул связанными руками, сжав кулаки.  
      Лектер отпрянул, не ожидая такой перемены тона. Уилл яростно таращился на него, пытаясь освободиться. Ганнибал поджал губы.  
      — Нет.  
      Уилл резко дернул рукой, содрав кожу и лишь причинив себе боль.  
      — Отпустите меня, доктор Ганнибал Лектер, Чесапикский Потрошитель, Подражатель, маньяк-каннибал и грёбаный судебный психиатр! — рыкнул Уилл. От его возбуждения ни осталось и следа. — Немедленно. Да будет вам известно, в случае моей смерти против вас начнётся такое расследование, которое вы не сможете ни обмануть, ни завести в тупик. Я позаботился об этом. Отпустите меня, и мы разойдемся мирно и больше никогда не увидимся, и вы будете заниматься чем угодно в этом городе, хоть мангал во дворе поставьте с шашлыками из человечины, я слова не скажу.  
      Теперь Ганнибал ошарашенно взирал на возлюбленного, в чьих глазах горела неприкрытая ненависть. Он только и смог произнести:  
      — Почему мы никогда не увидимся, Уилл?..  
      — Потому что! — рыкнул Грэм. — Потому что я уезжаю из Балтимора! Подальше от вас!  
      Ганнибал вздрогнул, словно Уилл разрезал его кожу.  
      — Почему?..  
      — Почему?! — взвился Уилл, на секунду краснея. — Я лежу привязанный и изрезанный на вашем столе, а вы спрашиваете меня, почему?! Да потому что вы — это вы!  
      Ганнибал смотрел в искажённое ненавистью лицо, и чувствовал, как к горлу подступает комок. Он сжал губы, стараясь сдержать горечь, но голос все равно дрогнул, когда он спросил:  
      — Чем я настолько хуже того Ганнибала, которого ты себе придумал?  
      Уилл холодно взглянул ему в глаза:  
      — Тем, что вы — настоящий.  
      Ганнибал Лектер отпрянул. Обессиленно опустился на ноги Уилла и выдохнул. Вау. Как же это больно. Лектер судорожно дышал, словно от раны в живот. Тупая, ноющая, непрекращаемая боль. Его ударил голый связанный по рукам и ногам человек. Ударил так, что Чесапикский Потрошитель не был уверен, что выживет после этого удара — не говоря уж о сопротивлении.  
      Словом можно убить.  
      Не в умелых руках.  
      В соответствующих руках.  
      Каждому дракону свой убийца…  
      Ганнибал медленно слез с Уилла и со стола и резанул веревки. Одну так сильно, что лезвие прочертило глубокую некрасивую борозду в полировке, но он этого даже не заметил. Уилл, голый, злой и раздражённый, со вспухшими полосами порезов на теле, вскочил и утопал на кухню, — наверное, за одеждой, а может, он сейчас позвонит в полицию… Доктор Лектер сидел на краешке стола и смотрел в пустоту.  
      Он должен разочароваться в Уилле. Вот прямо сейчас, чтобы было не так больно. Зачем ему человек, предпочитающий свои глюки реальности?! Зачем тогда вообще жить, куда-то ходить и что-то делать, если можно лечь в кровать и галлюцинировать до тех пор, пока не умрешь от старости?..  
      Нож выпал из пальцев и звякнул об пол. Ганнибал тупо взглянул на него. Зачем?..  
      Он быстро мазнул рукой по глазам. Нет там никаких слез. И никогда не было. Ну ошибся он. С кем не бывает. Просто ошибся. Слишком много ждал от другого человека, хотя давно пора понять, что нечего от людей ждать — вообще ничего, а уж тем более — слишком многого.  
      — Съели что-то не то, доктор Лектер? — донеслось насмешливое. Профайлер, уже одетый, стоял в дверях столовой. Ганнибал обернулся.  
      — Прикусил и понял, что не в моем вкусе.  
      Уилл фыркнул.  
      — Мне нисколько не жаль испортить вам аппетит. — Он обошел вокруг стола, взял стакан коньяка и допил, не насладившись ни вкусом ни ароматом. Затем встал во главе стола напротив сидящего на краешке в противоположном конце Ганнибала.  
      — Я знал, что это мои галлюцинации, — с горечью произнес Уилл. — Я знал с самого начала, что ничего подобного не может существовать. Я ненавидел себя за подобные мысли, я ненавидел свое воображение за это, но я и предположить не мог, что вы каким-то образом ответственны за это, — он содрогнулся. — Ганнибал, это какая-то новая степень отвратительности, — он внезапно покраснел. — Господи, зачем? Я не понимаю, почему я? Почему вам так нравится издеваться надо мной?!  
      Ганнибал молчал, глядя на него с мукой во взгляде. Почему Ганнибалу так нравится издеваться над Уиллом?.. Почему Уиллу так нравится издеваться над ним?!  
      — Конечно, вы не ответите! — горько усмехнулся профайлер. — Это не ваш стиль. Вы весь из себя такой загадочный, хрен-пойми-что-я-думаю, я-делаю-все-с-какой-то-целью, а иногда мне кажется, что вы просто сумасшедший! Безумец, который так хорошо научился подражать людям, что они сами находят в ваших уродских действиях глубокий смысл и причины, а на самом деле вы вообще нихрена не соображаете, что делаете!  
      Ганнибал отвернулся. Внезапно стало очень холодно, и лишь усилием воли он подавил желание съежиться и плотнее закутаться в халат. Ему еще никогда не было так больно и обидно, настолько больно, что у него даже не было сил раскрыть рот и что-то ответить.  
      Ганнибал слышал, как Уилл подошел и встал напротив, но не стал на него даже смотреть, смотрел на его грудь, живот и ноги. Он не смотрел на него, потому что не был уверен, что не расплачется, и это пугало его не меньше, чем профайлера — реальность.  
      — Ладно. На самом деле не так уж это и важно. Просто скажите мне, как вы узнали? Что это было, гипноз, или вы опять накачали меня наркотой, или что?  
      — Как я узнал что? — хрипло произнес Ганнибал, глядя в сторону.  
      — Как вы? Узнали о моих? Галлюцинациях о вас? — с расстановкой повторил Уилл. — На основании чего-то вы же затащили меня сюда?! Или вы решили трахнуть меня просто так после того, как я сказал, что мы больше не увидимся?!  
      — Почему? — едко процедил Ганнибал. — Я же, по твоим словам, ничего не соображаю.  
      Уилл вздохнул.  
      — Ну да. Бессмысленно спрашивать у вас вообще что-то. Блять, Ганнибал, знаете как мне хочется вас убить?! Просто вот за это! За то, что вы никогда не отвечаете на вопросы, которые задают вам! Поэтому у вас и нет друзей, и поэтому вы всегда будете одиноки — потому что вы ни на секунду не прекращаете играть в психотерапевта!  
      «А ты всегда будешь одинок, потому что заменяешь реальность своей собственной версией!» — хотел рявкнуть Ганнибал, но сдержался. Равнодушно ответил:  
      — Я не знал о твоих галлюцинациях, Уилл. Я «затащил тебя сюда», чтобы ты вспомнил о том вечере, когда ты приехал ко мне из Западной Вирджинии. Я не знал, что ты помнишь о нем.  
      — Это понятно, но откуда вы узнали про тот вечер?!  
      Ганнибал моргнул, проглотил комок в горле и поднял глаза на Уилла:  
      — Как я не мог о нем знать, если я в нем участвовал? Я же сказал тебе, что все это — реальность.  
      Грэм нахмурился.  
      — Нет. Все это, — он обвел рукой столовую, — реальность. И, подозреваю, все, что было в душе — тоже. Это я уяснил, спасибо, действие вашего чёртового наркотика почти сошло на нет, и, черт возьми, да, вы были очень убедительны, занимаясь резьбой по моей коже. Все, что я напридумывал про грибной чай – это, мне интересно, откуда вы узнали?  
      Ганнибал медленно поднялся, выпрямился и впился руками в плечи Уилла.  
      — Ты…  
      Грэм отпрянул, в его глазах мелькнула неуверенность. Ганнибал впился пальцами в порез, сделанный ранее. Уилл вздрогнул и зашипел от боли.  
      — Ты!.. — Ганнибал облизнул губы и закусил их, потому что все еще не мог найти цензурных слов для ответа. Затем он отпустил его плечи и снова плюхнулся на стол.  
      — Ты тупой идиот, Уилл Грэм. Твои галлюцинации после Западной Вирджинии были как раз самым реальным происшествием. Ты пришел ко мне, жаловался на провалы в памяти, а потом — заметь! – сам, без спроса, выпил мой грибной чай, который я ни разу тебе не предлагал, ты попросил воды, а выпил чай, и единственная моя вина была в том, что я не успел тебя остановить! А потом у тебя случился бэдтрип, потому что ты не веришь ни во что хорошее вообще, да еще и не хочешь верить, поэтому тебя перекрыло, у тебя была паника, приходы, а я пытался тебя успокоить, потому что ты не отпускал меня от себя! — Ганнибал пристально взглянул в лицо Уилла. — А потом мы переспали. Несколько раз. Добровольно. И нам обоим это понравилось. А потом я отвез тебя домой, и на утро ты все забыл.  
      Уилл был ошарашен. Отошел на два шага. Нахмурился.  
      — И вы мне ничего не сказали? Все это время? Думаете, я в это поверю?  
      — Да хватит уже. Не хочешь — не верь! — вскипел Ганнибал, отвернувшись.  
      — Почему? Почему вы мне ничего не сказали?!  
      — Да потому что! Потому что я боялся вот этой твоей реакции!  
      — Разумно. В таком случае, почему сейчас решили выложить карты на стол?  
      — А как ты думаешь? — рявкнул Ганнибал. — «Я больше не желаю видеть вас, доктор Лектер»! Ничего не напоминает?!  
      Уилл вздохнул.  
      — Да. Это самая провальная попытка избавиться от человека, которую я когда-либо в жизни предпринимал.  
      — Почему же? — фыркнул Ганнибал. — Успешно. Задача выполнена. Служить болванкой для твоих фантазий я не намерен. — Он поднялся и выпрямился, глядя Уиллу в лицо: — Уилл, мне больше не интересны ни твои действия, ни их причины, ни их подоплёка. Пожалуйста, уйди.  
      Профайлер сделал пару шагов к двери, затем остановился и обернулся. Ганнибал поднял и сжал нож.  
      — Пожалуйста.  
      «Или я тебя убью».  
      Уилл долго и задумчиво смотрел на него, затем словно бы с сожалением покачал головой и ушел. Хлопнула входная дверь.


	3. Вспомни меня II

      Он выгнал его в ночь. Ганнибал взглянул в окно. В дождь. Ну и что. Он прав. Он еще не совсем свихнулся, чтобы быть с тем, кто хочет быть с воображаемым человеком. С тем, кто сказал, что он не в своем уме!  
      Глаза защипало, Ганнибал обнял себя за плечи, а затем быстро стер слезы.  
      Но… а если Уилл действительно уедет из Балтимора навсегда?.. Если они виделись сегодня последний раз?..  
      Он вскочил и бросился к двери — как был, в халате, только накинул пальто и ботинки.  
      — Уилл!..  
      Ливень был холодным и сильным, доктор Лектер промок и продрог, пытаясь найти Уилла. Не мог он так быстро поймать машину, их почти нет в такое время! Он звал его, пока не охрип, пока не замерз настолько, что уже не мог его звать, пока не признал окончательно, что его больше нет здесь.  
      Дрожа от холода, Ганнибал вернулся в дом. Он был насквозь мокрый, его трясло, он сразу же ринулся в душ, чтобы согреться. Теплые струи воды вместо холодных. Если бы настроение можно было так же легко смыть, как холод! Он поедет к нему завтра. Может сегодня, может прямо сейчас? Вдруг он уедет?  
      Хотя Ганнибал понятия не имел, что ему еще сказать. Он сам его выгнал. Что ж, теперь получается, он во всем виноват? Нужно было продолжать изображать его иллюзию?  
      Да. Тогда бы все закончилось хорошо. Ровно до того момента, как пришла бы пора просыпаться. Ганнибал просто ускорил неизбежный финал.  
      Он прав.  
      Но от этого не легче.  
      ***  
        
      «Ненавижу его», — думал Уилл Грэм спустя час. Вещи летали по дому; Грэм пытался собраться, но делал это так машинально, что лишь усугублял беспорядок.  
      — Нахрена? Нахрена ему понадобилось вмешиваться и все портить?! — бормотал Уилл, упихивая в сумку повседневную одежду. — «Встреться с реальностью, Уилл!» Да нахрена мне реальность, где меня хочет сожрать и трахнуть мой психотерапевт? По крайней мере, в моих иллюзиях он вел себя прилично, мозги мне не трахал и съесть не пытался! И исчезал к утру бесследно, как и положено всякой эротической нечисти.  
      Уилл был уверен: если он прекратит контакты с настоящим доктором Лектером, иллюзия перестанет подпитываться от него и исчезнет. Он даже договорился с Джеком, что переедет в Филадельфию и будет работать в местном отделении ФБР. Доктор Лектер явно не попрется за ним в такую даль, да и домик свой прекрасный не оставит!..  
      Впрочем, теперь можно даже никуда и не уезжать. Лектер сам послал Уилла и явно видеть больше его не желает.  
      Это было грустно. Уиллу не хотелось расставаться с ним в плохих отношениях — мало ли чего ему взбредет в голову – но, видимо, в этом случае иначе было никак. К тому же, то, что он сказал… Первый глюк, самый красивый, про чай — был реальностью. На самом деле Уилл помнил его не так уж четко, но он помнил ощущение: в перерывах между паническими приступами ему было очень хорошо. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, прижимаясь к груди Ганнибала Лектера!  
      Даже помни Уилл это в мельчайших деталях, он бы подумал, что его глючило.  
      Ему нравилось быть с ним!  
      Грэм досадливо дернул головой. Конечно, во всем виноваты наркотики. Искаженное восприятие, притупление чувства опасности…  
      Ганнибал был неправ лишь в одном: Уилл не выдумал себе «доброго доктора Лектера». Уилл выдумал себе реальность, где он любит обычного доктора Лектера. Он выдумал себе себя, которого устраивает спать в обнимку с садистом-каннибалом.  
      Кое-как, но Уилл собрался. В конце концов, лучше не брать много вещей, которые будут напоминать о Балтиморе и всем, что там происходило. На самом деле он должен был уехать еще вчера, его новый дом был готов, а о старом позаботится риелтор, поскольку желающих жить в глуши Вулф Трэп не так уж много. Ганнибал оглушил Уилла как раз когда тот начал сборы.  
      Грэм рванул с места, словно за ним гналась тысяча чертей. К черту. Проедет всю ночь. Какая разница, заснуть он все равно не сможет. Дождь бил в стекло так сильно, словно пытался оттолкнуть машину обратно к дому, дворники метались по стеклу как проклятые, но Уилл упрямо мчался вперед.  
      Долбаный психопат! Он еще спрашивал, чем он лучше! Да хотя бы тем, что в иллюзиях он никогда не пытался прикончить Уилла!  
      «Но я и так не пытался, — робко возразил ему доктор Лектер. — Я просто говорил об этом. Чтобы напугать тебя и заставить поверить. А по факту все, что я сделал — оставил тебе пару царапин, которые сойдут через неделю».  
      — О, заткнись, — процедил Грэм. — Ты поил меня наркотиками и трахнул, когда я болел энцефалитом! А еще ты убил Эбигейл. И подставил меня за свои убийства.  
      «Я же сказал, это была случайность. Почему ты никогда не воспринимаешь мои слова всерьез? Я ведь не просто так их говорю. И я извинился за Эбигейл. Так получилось. И я освободил тебя после того как подставил, я просто хотел встряхнуть тебя… — жалобно оправдывался воображаемый Ганнибал. — И трахнул я тебя с твоего согласия. И ты первый предложил. Вспомни же!»  
      Уилл подумал, что реальному человеку заткнуть рот куда легче, чем воображаемому.  
      — Я нихрена не соображал тогда. Мне казалось что ты — фрактальный узор, а в том состоянии фрактальные узоры казались мне наиболее совершенными явлениями в природе!  
      «Но трахался-то ты не с узором», — это воображаемый Лектер сказал уже с явным ехидством.  
      — Да, но одно дело спать с воображаемым каннибалом, и совершенно другое — с настоящим!  
      «С настоящим теплее».  
      — С настоящим недолго, — отрезал Уилл.  
      «Почему ты так уверен, что я собираюсь тебя съесть?»  
      — Ты сам сказал.  
      «Но я же пошутил!»  
      — И я должен тебе поверить? — фыркнул Уилл. — После всего…  
      «Осторожно!»  
      Грэм сфокусировал взгляд на дороге, осознал, что какой-то урод слепит дальним в таком дожде и летит прямо на него, и это лицо… Уилл вывернул руль, дав по тормозам, совершенно не видя в темноте, где он находится. Справа – лес, значит слева тоже лес, ну свалится в кювет и разобьёт передний бампер, черт, все-таки на скорости, вот только если это не…  
      …вместо ожидаемого удара Уилл чувствует лишь пустоту. Бесконечное движение вперед, и тогда он видит, где он. Сердце замирает от холода и пустоты. Он знает это место. Ему не повезло.  
      Слева – лес, а справа… справа озеро. Скорее даже болото. Маленькое, и не слишком близко от дороги, поэтому его поленились даже огородить.  
      Но в дождь и на такой скорости… На миг Уилл зависает в воздухе, а потом падает в черноту. Он ухмыляется себе — потому что водитель, с которым он избежал столкновения, показался ему похожим на Ганнибала. Вот и мстительный же, однако, злобный дух!..  
      ***  
        
      Он нырял пока легкие не начинало жечь огнем, а потом возвращался вверх и делал пару глотков, чтобы вновь погрузиться в холодную вонючую воду. Ганнибал не чувствовал ее холода. Все затмевал страх, что Уилл задохнется раньше, чем он нащупает его на дне и вытащит.  
      Ночью в воде ничего не видно, но Ганнибал нырнул в то место, откуда поднимались пузыри. Он виноват: задумался за рулем, он сам не ожидал, что так задумается. А уж когда узнал в водителе Уилла… Тот среагировал быстрее, увернувшись, Ганнибал же резко дал по тормозам, съехал на обочину и сквозь шум дождя услышал жуткий «плюх».  
      Дальше он плохо помнил, он и сейчас почти терял сознание от недостатка кислорода, но он должен-должен-должен… если Уилл умрет, он будет… Да ничего с ним не будет. Вообще никогда ничего с ним не будет. Ганнибал в который раз нырнул и наконец выцепил рукой машину, но пальцы соскользнули, а вода неумолимо выталкивала его. Ну уж нет. Лектер прянул вниз, рванул дверцу, проклятый ремень заклинило, и пришлось найти в бардачке Уилла нож и отрезать его — хорошо, что он знал об этом ноже! А потом вверх, только не потерять сознание, только вытолкнуть себя и его наружу, только…  
      Воздух.  
      Ганнибал хватал его ртом, а дождь казался теплым по сравнению с водой. Крепко держа Уилла за одежду, он подплыл к берегу, выкинул свою ношу на землю и вылез сам. Надавил ладонями на грудь, раз, другой, третий… Профайлер закашлялся, выплевывая воду.  
      Он жив, жив, просто наглотался воды, и то не сильно, сердце бьется и вообще… Лектер, весь мокрый, в грязи, глине и тине, прижался к груди Уилла, слушая его сердцебиение. Он никогда не был так счастлив.  
      ***  
        
      — Уилл.  
      Привкус тины во рту.  
      — Уилл!  
      Какой-то мусор в горле, в носу, уши заложены, на зубах, кажется, песок, под губами, под языком и в деснах… Отвратительно, его что, пытались утопить в аквариуме?.. Голова тяжелая.  
      — Я вижу, ты не спишь, Уилл!  
      — Снова ты… — прокашлял Грэм, приоткрывая глаза. Однако он ошибся, перед ним сидел вовсе не Ганнибал, а Кроуфорд.  
      — Это самое поразительное счастливое совпадение, которое я только видел! — Голос Джека болезненно отзывался в голове. Слегка подташнивало, то ли от привкуса, то ли от сотрясения. Уилл моргал, оглядывая стены больничной палаты. Так, руки-ноги целы и даже шевелятся. Уже хорошо. – Эй, Уилл, ты меня узнаешь?  
      Грэм медленно повернулся:  
      — Привет, Джек. Как… как я здесь оказался?..  
      — Ты не помнишь?  
      Уилл покачал головой.  
      — Ты собирался ехать в Филадельфию, как мы договаривались. Ты помнишь об этом?  
      Грэм кивнул.  
      — Я думал, ты уехал раньше, но тебя почему-то понесло в дождь и в ночь. Ты избежал столкновения со встречной машиной и улетел в болото. Самое забавное, что во встречной машине оказался…  
      Уилл Грэм похолодел. Перед глазами смутно мелькнуло ошарашенное лицо в свете фар.  
      -…Ганнибал Лектер. Он спас тебя, Уилл! Достал в ночи из болота, оказал первую помощь, вызвал скорую! Говорит, ехал к знакомым, то есть встретились вы и столкнулись совершенно случайно…  
      — Хм.  
      — Он кстати здесь. Ты хочешь его увидеть? Ты помнишь что-то об аварии?  
      Уилл медленно моргнул. Вздохнул.  
      — Я хочу воды и в туалет. Такое ощущение, что я проглотил это болото.  
      Из зеркала на него уставилась перебинтованная панда — синяки под глазами были практически черными, пострадало, судя по боли, в основном темя — им он стукнулся о крышу, когда падал в болото… наверное.  
      — Джек, я не уверен, что это уместно…  
      — Глупости, доктор, вы спасли ему жизнь! Конечно, он захочет вас видеть!  
      — Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер, — спокойно произнёс Уилл, проскальзывая мимо образовавшейся в дверях палаты пробки из двух мужчин. — Рад вас видеть и спасибо за помощь, я полагаю.  
      — Здравствуй, Уилл, — тихо произнес Лектер, отходя в сторону.  
      — «Ты полагаешь»? — возмутился Джек. — Да он тебе жизнь спас!  
      Уилл пожал плечами.  
      — Я верю. Но я этого не помню. Кто был виноват в аварии, как она произошла и по чьей вине?.. Так что да, я полагаю, я благодарен доктору Лектеру за свое спасение, я просто не уверен, что меня пришлось бы спасать, если бы он не ехал навстречу.  
      — Ты не помнишь?!  
      Уилл пожал плечами.  
      — Все, что я помню, — это как собрался готовиться к отъезду. Кажется, мне стало плохо на улице, а дальше — чернота. Я не помню ни как собирался, ни как садился за руль.  
      Доктор Лектер стал похож на сову — расширенные глаза и склоненная набок голова.  
      — В любом случае я рад, что смог помочь. Если ты не хочешь видеть меня, Уилл, я уйду…  
      — Подождите, — Грэм помотал головой. — Слишком много информации сразу. Я ничего не помню, а вы требуете от меня каких-то реакций. Для начала — какое сегодня число?  
      Оказалось, он ничего не помнит начиная с последних трех суток. По словам Джека, в пятницу Уилл должен был уехать, вместо этого уехал в субботу ночью, а сейчас вечер воскресенья.  
      — Хорошо, спасибо за беспокойство, но я в порядке. А вам обоим следует поспать. Я уже в больнице, ничего со мной не случится.  
      Джек поднялся.  
      — Врач говорит, потеря памяти кратковременная. Ты вспомнишь все через пару недель максимум. А пока придется нам обходиться одним доктором Лектером. Выздоравливай.  
      — Уилл, можно с тобой поговорить? — Ганнибал Лектер застыл в дверях, вид у него был грустный и усталый. — Пожалуйста.  
      Грэм поднял на него глаза.  
      — Конечно, доктор. Джек говорит, вы спасли мне жизнь. Простите меня, я обязательно рассыплюсь в благодарностях как только сам это вспомню. В чем дело?  
      — Ты правда ничего не помнишь, Уилл?  
      — Расскажите мне. Может, это всколыхнет воспоминания.  
      — Я ехал по дороге, меня ослепил дальний свет, когда я заметил, что встречная машина движется слишком быстро, было уже поздно. Я увидел тебя за рулем, а потом ты резко свернул с дороги и упал в злополучный водоем. Я выскочил, нырнул и вытащил тебя оттуда.  
      — Вот как, — задумчиво произнёс Уилл. — Вот это совпадение, куда вы ехали в три часа ночи по этой дороге?..  
      — Мои друзья живут дальше, им потребовалась моя помощь…  
      — Что может понадобиться от психиатра в три часа ночи в субботу?  
      Лектер отвёл взгляд.  
      — Они просто пригласили меня на вечеринку. Кстати… — он вдруг замолчал.  
      — Кстати что?  
      — Раз уж я здесь, и ты здесь, и не можешь хлопнуть дверью перед моим лицом… — он сел на стул, привычно закинув ногу на ногу, как на сеансе. — Я знаю, мы расстались не в лучших отношениях. Я не понимаю, чем заслужил такое обращение. А поскольку в Филадельфию ты не уедешь еще как минимум пару дней, может, посвятишь меня в эту тайну?..  
      Уилл внимательно взглянул на доктора.  
      — Я думаю, я должен перед вами извиниться. Я не хотел вам грубить и хлопать дверью, просто я не могу точно объяснить, почему решил уехать. Мне одновременно хотелось перемен, и надоел Вулф Трэп, и слишком много плохих воспоминаний… А вы бы стали это все анализировать, а я не хотел, понимаете? Я хотел просто уехать и чтобы никто не спрашивал меня, зачем и почему. Так что извините, что так резко. Я не хотел вас обидеть.  
      Уилл протянул руку, и изумленный психиатр пожал ее, а потом сжал резко и сильно. Уилл поморщился.  
      — Прости, — произнес Ганнибал, убирая ладонь. — Я… я недоумевал… Если бы ты сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы я спрашивал, я бы и не спрашивал, Уилл. Мне жаль, что ты настолько недооцениваешь меня. И жаль, что ты уезжаешь… Может, пока ты не уехал, ты позволишь мне показать тебе ту сторону Балтимора, которую ты еще не видел? В конце концов, тебе ведь нечего терять, в смысле, как только поправишься, ты уедешь, а так тебе не будет очень скучно…  
      Уилл нахмурился.  
      — Почему у вас такой виноватый вид? На самом деле это вы виноваты в аварии? Но даже если и так, вы меня спасли, все живы, нечему огорчаться.  
      Ганнибал криво усмехнулся.  
      — На самом деле нет, но я рад, что ты готов меня простить и за это. Так что я заеду за тобой завтра?  
      — Завтра? Врач прописал мне покой.  
      — Я отвезу тебя в очень спокойное место.  
      Уилл хмыкнул.  
      — Куда?  
      — Там будет много людей, — словно читая его мысли произнес Ганнибал. — Но все они, к счастью, будут сидеть молча и слушать прекрасную музыку. Тебе понравится, а музыка может пробудить воспоминания. Ты не пожалеешь, обещаю.  
      Грэм хмыкнул.  
      — Ну раз вы так упрашиваете. Почему бы и нет.  
      ***  
        
      За следующую неделю Уилл узнал о культуре больше, чем за всю жизнь. Не то чтобы он ею не интересовался — но только в узких областях, а именно «картины и музыка, вдохновлявшие серийных убийц». Доктор Лектер же, похоже, вознамерился доказать Уиллу, что Балтимор не одними преступниками славен.  
      Они ходили в оперу, они ходили в театр, они ходили в филармонию и они ходили на выставки в музеи. Уиллу не особенно нравились театр и выставки, зато в музыке он нашел недоступные для него раньше покой и умиротворение. Можно было закрыть глаза и просто слушать, не воспринимая ничего лишнего. Это было красиво.  
      Доктор Лектер был сама любезность и обходительность, хотя болтал, на вкус Уилла, даже слишком много и быстро, словно не желая, чтобы Уилл сказал что-то, что бы разрушило гармонию их времяпрепровождения. После каждого окультуривания они шли в какой-нибудь ресторан, где доктор мог часами рассказывать Уиллу о разных блюдах и сортах вин, которые они пробовали, о странах, где их готовили, и о культуре этих стран. Платил всегда Лектер. Говорил всегда Лектер. Но смотрел он всегда…  
      — И все же у меня ощущение, что вы что-то не договариваете по поводу аварии, доктор Лектер.  
      — Почему? — он сразу насторожился, Уилл видел, как побелели костяшки на руке, держащей вилку.  
      — Вы таскаете меня по операм и театрам, вы таскаете меня по ресторанам, в сторону которых я бы в жизни не посмотрел, потому что у меня нет таких денег, вы болтаете о том, как новые ощущения помогают возврату воспоминаний, но… — Уилл с удовольствием нанизал на нож кусочек мяса и съел его. — Но мы оба знаем, что это ложь. Восстановлению воспоминаний способствуют попытки эти воспоминания восстановить. А вы, напротив, пытаетесь нашпиговать меня доверху новыми впечатлениями, чтобы они вытеснили и без того подавленные воспоминания. По мне так пахнет виной.  
      Ганнибал медленно положил вилку и уставился на Уилла, ожидая продолжения.  
      — Есть еще конечно второй вариант, — не разочаровал его Грэм, ухмыляясь. — Но он куда безумнее чем первый.  
      -..?  
      — Вы играете со мной в «свидание», доктор Лектер.  
      Он покраснел. Затем приоткрыл губы, но Уилл опередил его.  
      — Не надо вот только «почему тебе так кажется, Уилл» и прочей психологии. Я сказал как я думаю. Пришел к выводам на основе ваших действий. И теперь просто задаю вопрос — почему вы делаете это?  
      Он откинулся на стуле, покраснев еще сильнее. Затем прямо глядя в глаза произнес:  
      — Потому что я твой друг, Уилл. Мне грустно, что ты решил уехать. Я просто хотел провести с тобой больше времени напоследок.  
      — То есть вы ничего от меня не скрываете и это не свидание?  
      Он, казалось, хочет отодвинуться вместе со стулом.  
      — Почему ты решил, что это свиданье?  
      Уилл развел руками.  
      — Да потому что это выглядит как свиданье. А вы опять отвечаете вопросом на вопрос, увиливая от ответа.  
      Доктор Лектер вздохнул.  
      — Почему ты тогда согласился пойти со мной, если думаешь, что это свиданье?  
      — Вторая попытка. Еще один вопрос, и я вас дисквалифицирую.  
      — Но я даже не знаю, в какую игру мы играли! — нахмурился Лектер.  
      Уилл ухмыльнулся.  
      — Добро пожаловать на мое место!  
      ***  
      А потом врач сказал, что в больнице надо полежать еще недельку, и их «не-свиданья» продолжились. Доктор Лектер показал высший класс по темнению, утаиванию и недоговоркам. Когда Уиллу казалось, что он вот-вот прижал его к стенке, доктор — действительно как дым — с необычайной ловкостью (хоть и порой с необычайно красным лицом), но выходил из положения. Уиллу лишь оставалось молча и незримо аплодировать подобной вёрткости. В пятницу, когда Грэма выписали из больницы, и они отмечали это событие вином и карпом а-ля Шамбор, (попросту — рыбой с грибами), Уилл сказал:  
      — Я вот что думаю еще странно: вы же обожаете готовить. Все эти блюда, которые мы с вами поедаем — вы могли приготовить их дома, и я уверен, намного лучше здешних поваров, — но почему-то вы предпочли таскать меня именно по ресторанам. Опять же, вернемся к моим теориям: либо в вашем доме я могу вспомнить нечто компрометирующее вас, либо опять же — это свиданье.  
      — Ты сомневаешься, что я мог бы пригласить кого-то на свиданье к себе домой? — усмехнулся Ганнибал.  
      — Вы знаете, я начинаю вспоминать, — медленно произнёс Уилл. — Была важная причина, по которой я уезжал не в пятницу вечером, а в субботу ночью…  
      Ганнибал побледнел. Уилл развел руками.  
      — Но я ее не помню. Пока что.  
      Ганнибал вдруг наклонился к нему через стол.  
      — Уилл?  
      — Да?  
      — А если я тебе скажу что это свиданье, ты подскочишь до потолка и сбежишь отсюда, жалобно крича?  
      — А вам хочется, чтобы я сбежал?  
      — Мне хочется… — он явно смутился, а затем произнёс: - Да. Это свиданье. И мне не хочется, чтобы ты сбежал, — он стрельнул глазами в сторону, затем опять взглянул прямо: — Мне хочется, чтобы ты остался. Потому что ты мне нравишься, — тихо закончил он. — И… и я никогда не собирался убивать тебя, пожалуйста, поверь хотя бы в это!  
      Уилл долго и пристально смотрел на него. Красней. Смущайся. Отводи взгляд. Как, черт возьми, понять, врешь ты или нет? Как?!  
      — Авария?  
      Он дернулся.  
      — Ладно, хорошо. Да, я ехал к тебе. И да, я тоже не переключил дальние. Остальное, что я говорил — чистая правда.  
      — Зачем вы ехали ко мне?  
      — Хотел поговорить с тобой перед отъездом. Хотел сказать тебе то, что сказал сейчас, — Ганнибал вздохнул. — И получить какой-то другой ответ, чем вопрос.  
      — Вы тоже нравитесь мне, доктор Лектер, — произнес Уилл. — Только я совершенно не доверяю вам, Ганнибал. Вы слишком любите играть в игры с чувствами и эмоциями, и вы слишком любите себя. Мне кажется, в вашем сердце нет места для другого человека.  
      — Но ты тоже играешь, Уилл. С моими чувствами и эмоциями. И наслаждаешься каждым ходом. Думаешь, я не раскусил твоей игры? — Лектер усмехнулся. — Ты все прекрасно помнишь. Каждую деталь.  
      Грэм опешил. Как? Чем он себя выдал? Когда?!  
      Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся.  
      — А вот прямо сейчас, этой своей реакцией. Попался на старый как мир трюк «А я все знаю».  
      ***  
      Прохладное балтиморское лето встретило их изумительно мягкими вечерними сумерками. Ганнибал было двинул к машине, но Уилл пригвоздил его к асфальту, просто взяв за кончики пальцев.  
      — Давай пройдемся.  
      Они чужаками скользили среди пятничных гуляк — не обремененные натужным весельем конца рабочей недели, не испытывающие желания напиться и веселиться из чувства долга, не нуждающиеся в соответствующем пятнице настроении.  
      Рука Ганнибала была раскаленной. Уилл чувствовал даже сейчас, когда ее уже отпустил, что доктор в ярости, поскольку давно считает Уилла своей собственностью, а реальность упрямо отказывается считаться с его мнением.  
      — Это весьма странно — сначала переспать, а потом строить какие-то отношения, тебе не кажется? — наконец произнес Уилл.  
      — Ты считаешь, что до этого у нас не было никаких отношений?  
      Уилл скривился.  
      — Ты действительно хочешь поговорить о том, какие отношения у нас были после?  
      Они зашли в темный немноголюдный парк.  
      — Чем я так сильно отличаюсь от того, которого ты себе выдумал? — наконец мрачно произнес Ганнибал. Уилл пожал плечами.  
      — Я уже говорил тебе, ты опять все не так понял. Я не выдумывал «тебя-другого». Я выдумал мир, где меня устраивает быть с таким, как ты есть. И этот мир устраивал меня именно потому, что он был выдуманным. В выдуманном мире тебя не могут по-настоящему разложить на столе и расчленить. Мне очень нравилась эта особенность.  
      — Этого ты мне не говорил, — отрезал Ганнибал. — А вот я тебе говорил, что я не собирался по-настоящему есть тебя, просто хотел, чтобы ты осознал реальность происходящего.  
      — Ну осознал, что, понравилось? — резко бросил Уилл, но потом замялся и извинился. — Не хочу портить последний день. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.  
      — В смысле — последний день? — Лектер аж повернулся к нему, преградив дорогу.  
      — Я уезжаю. В Филадельфию. Завтра утром.  
      — Но…  
      Его глаза, казалось, вспыхнули алым светом, хоть это и был всего лишь блик от фонаря. Грэм размышлял, получит он сейчас хлороформ в лицо или Лектер придумает что-то новенькое. Но он просто опустил голову и отошел, давая ему дорогу, и тогда Уилл повернулся к нему, сделал шаг и обнял, целуя в губы. Он наслаждался его замешательством и его энергией, когда его руки сомкнулись на спине, и теплом его рта, и тем, что впервые делал это в сознательном состоянии.  
      Он словно украл у вечности клочок другого времени — времени, когда все хорошо и не надо беспокоиться о будущем и настоящем. Это все же очень неправильно — что ему так нравится с ним целоваться. К тому же клочок — это всего лишь клочок. Уилл отстранился.  
      — А теперь отпусти меня.  
      — Нет.  
      Он погладил его по лицу.  
      — Из-за одного поцелуя я не передумаю. Я уезжаю завтра.  
      — Из-за меня?  
      Уилл вздохнул.  
      — Ганнибал, не все происходит из-за тебя. Я же называл тебе причины. Не только из-за галлюцинаций. Но и из-за них в том числе.  
      Он отпустил его.  
      — Что ж… На самом деле, ты прав. Я ценю твое стремление избавиться от иллюзорной реальности.  
      — Ты ценишь? — нахмурился Уилл.  
      — Напоминаю: ты породил свою реальность на основе одного настоящего события, — Ганнибал взял его руки в свои. — Оно было настоящим и для меня. Я не придумал ничего больше, я не умею так придумывать как ты. И уже прошел почти год, но я все равно помню его! Для меня этот крошечный осколок реальности стоит всей посудной лавки иллюзий!  
      — Ганнибал…  
      — Тот вечер навсегда изменил все, с тех пор я только и мечтал о том дне, когда ты вспомнишь меня… Поэтому, когда ты сказал, что не хочешь видеть меня…  
      Уилл привстал и легко поцеловал его в губы.  
      — Может быть, я еще вернусь. Сам привяжу тебя к столу и заставлю объясняться за все, что ты сделал. А после каждого ответа вопросом на вопрос буду мазать тебя лимонной кислотой и рисовать на тебе ножом фрактальные узоры.  
      — Ага, как же! — возмутился Ганнибал. — Размечтался!  
      Уилл похлопал его по предплечью.  
      — Я пошутил. Фиговые у меня шутки, правда? От тебя научился.  
      Ганнибал схватил его за плечи, заблокировал руки и прижал к себе, целуя жадно, властно и жарко. Это был совсем другой поцелуй — горячий, страстный, заставляющий дрожать и разгоняющий кровь по всему телу. Уилл прикрыл глаза, ему сразу вспомнилось, как они в его доме, во второй вечер… У него ведь нет выбора? Он же не может вот сейчас заставить его прекратить?.. Ну то есть может, но для этого его придется ударить, а Уилл не хотел его бить, поэтому сейчас можно…  
      Его обдало жаром, он задохнулся, когда Ганнибал вжал его в дерево за скамейкой, скрытое в темноте неработающего фонаря.  
      — Доктор, не вздумайте насиловать меня в парке, — усмехнулся Уилл. — Холодно же.  
      Ганнибал прорычал нечто угрожающее.  
      — Я все равно уеду. Единственный способ меня остановить — прикончить меня. А ты мне тут час назад клялся, что и в мыслях не было. Так что подожди ты. Может, жизнь в Филадельфии без твоих постоянных издевательств мне покажется пресной, я начну скучать по твоим фирменным блюдам и вопросам на вопрос.  
      — А возможно придумаешь себе другого Ганнибала Лектера и окончательно спятишь! — прошипел он.  
      — Эй вы! Да-да, вы двое! По газонам запрещено ходить!  
      Оба, Ганнибал и Уилл, вытаращились на старичка-смотрителя, стоявшего на дорожке и махавшего им руками. Лектер отстранился, а Грэм прошептал ему в ухо:  
      — Не вздумай убивать его из-за этого. Я знаю, тебе хочется, но в данном случае грубым был ты.  
      Он все-таки отпустил его, после десятка поцелуев, трех откровенно манипуляторских предложений («я не убью его, если ты останешься») и прочих подстав, типа «давай я сам тебя отвезу, у тебя же нет машины». «И будешь знать, где я живу, конечно», — хмыкнул про себя Уилл.  
      По дороге домой — в практически пустой дом, даже собаки уже переехали, — Грэму казалось, что Ганнибал все время хотел ему сказать что-то еще, но постоянно прикусывал язык. Уилл не знал, у него даже не было идеи, что это может быть. Он не хотел знать. Да, теперь он уже не так сильно злился, как раньше, он вполне отдал должное Лектеру за попытку раскрыться, за попытку провести время с Уиллом как нормальные люди, и даже за довольно унылую попытку признаться в своих чувствах… Но Грэм не мог ему верить. Просто не мог и все. Он не чувствовал искренности в его словах. Может Ганнибал так привык лгать, что даже когда он говорит правду, этого уже никому не понять. К тому же Уилл не представлял себе их отношения. Он не сможет смириться с тем, что его любимый каждый день кого-то расчленяет в подвале. И что он мужчина — тоже. И непонятно, что делать с работой, если Джек продолжит привлекать Лектера к расследованиям.  
      Иногда Уилла до ужаса раздражала реальность. В ней все было слишком сложно. Куда проще закрыть глаза и заменить ее тем, что подвластно мыслям.  
       _«Один осколок реальности дороже всей посудной лавки иллюзий!» — лицо Ганнибала слишком смешное в этот момент, чтобы не быть искренним. Он смотрит слишком отчаянно, чтобы играть…_  
      — Ох, отвали, — бормочет профайлер, засыпая в своей новой квартире в Филадельфии, а собаки, все еще не в силах прийти в себя от радости что хозяин объявился, топчутся и борются за место у него под боком.


	4. Вспомни меня III

      В городе непривычно, но не так уж плохо. Уилл поселился на самой окраине, чтобы гулять с собаками. Страховку за машину ему выплатили мизерную, и он ездил на работу на видавшем виды форде, облезлом и поцарапанном — сам как бродячая собака. В Филли было проще — преступлений много, но все донельзя простые, видимо, бурный темп жизни большого города не оставлял времени на серьезное обдумывание стратегий и перверсий. Ну или просто Уиллу везло.  
      Он стал общаться с коллегами и соседями, покрасил сам машину — и так незаметно прошел месяц, затем второй, и Грэм с радостью обнаружил, что давно уже не вспоминает по ночам о Ганнибале Лектере, и что жизнь без него получается ничуть не хуже, чем с ним.  
      Собственно, Грэм жил без него большую часть жизни, и вот теперь снова делает это, и абсолютно по этому поводу не страдает, палец себе в анус не засовывает и на образ психотерапевта-каннибала не дрочит.  
      Ну разве он не молодец?..  
      А потом появилась Молли, миловидная соседка с овчаркой, звонки Джека прекратились, и жизнь потихоньку стала спокойной и размеренной.  
      — Хоть что-то из этого является правдой, Уилл?  
      Грэм опустил руки и прислонился к стене.  
      — Да. Я покрасил машину. И я бы трахнул Молли, если бы ты постоянно не разговаривал в моей голове о том, что у нее щеки жирнее задницы. Кстати, почему ты такой грубый в моей голове?  
      — Потому что один вид этого жилища пробуждает во мне желание убивать, — воображаемый Лектер постукивает длинным тонким пальцем по столу. — Оно отвратительно. Ты с твоими псинами едва умещаешься здесь. А что ты расследуешь? Квартирные кражи и убийства банкиров? Да твои мозги усохнут еще раньше, чем твой член!  
      — Фу, как грубо, — Уилл поставил чайник и включил плиту, собираясь погреть ужин собакам и себе. — Ты просто не можешь смириться с тем, что я теперь точно знаю, что ты нереален, и не боюсь тебя.  
      — Ты сменил номер, чтобы Кроуфорд и я не могли тебе позвонить! Ты пьёшь растворимый кофе! Ешь непонятно что! — он брезгливо покосился в сторону холодильника. — И все это ради чего? Чтобы доказать себе, что ты и дня не можешь прожить без беседы со мной?  
      Уилл подошел и погладил его по лицу.  
      — Вы же знаете, что это не так, доктор. Мы с вами развлекаемся куда как интереснее.  
      — Уилл, резиновый член все равно останется всего лишь игрушкой. Ты носишь его с собой?  
      Грэм взъерошил его волосы.  
      — Я нигде не ношу его, Ганнибал, зря искал. Кстати, привет. Открою тебе тайну, у меня нет визуальных галлюцинаций о тебе — только то, что ты говоришь в моей голове. Но ты так старательно пытался вписаться в обстановку, что я просто не мог тебе не подыграть.  
      Доктор Лектер вскочил, вжимая Уилла в кухонную стойку и блокируя руки. Глаза его горели яростью.  
      — Два месяца! Тебя не было два месяца! Сколько времени еще ты планируешь торчать в этой конуре?!  
      — Отпусти меня! Я не говорил, что обязательно вернусь!  
      — Да мне плевать! — рявкнул Ганнибал, таща упирающегося Уилла в спальню. — Я зря вообще отпустил тебя в эту дыру! Ох, черт!..  
      Десять собак одновременно подняли головы с одеяла и взглянули на *хозяина*, барахтающегося в объятьях *поставщика деликатесов*, но явно не поняли их намерений и продолжили дремать.  
      Уилл рассмеялся, больше даже от физиономии Ганнибала, чем от абсурдности ситуации, и вдруг осознал, что безумно рад его видеть, на самом деле. Он ждал его. Поэтому он обнял его, и почти сразу ощутил, как сильные руки впились в тело, а дышать стало трудно.  
      — Ты ж так… задушишь меня, — прошептал Уилл, а затем — нежное белое касание, знакомый запах и небытие.  
      ***  
      Очнувшись, он словно переместился назад во времени. Он опять лежал голым на обеденном столе Лектера, с разведенными в стороны и привязанными ногами и руками, правда теперь — в абсолютно ясном сознании. Между прочим, в его столовой не так уж и жарко! Уилл дернул коленями, вновь убедившись в умении доктора вязать прочные узлы. Конечности затекли — ну конечно, опять в багажнике вез, садюга.  
      Неужели ему так нравится, когда Уилл ни рукой ни ногой пошевелить не может?..  
      Раздались шаги. Уилл повернул голову и улыбнулся про себя — педантичный доктор даже халат надел такой же, как тогда. Странная волна — то ли дрожи, то ли мурашек, пробежала по всему телу, оставив следы из гусиной кожи. Ганнибал навис над ним, молчаливый и невозмутимый, будто собрался разделать цыпленка. Наверное, таким он его и видит — аппетитной птичкой для жарки. Уилл покраснел от двусмысленности внутреннего диалога. О чем он вообще думает? Ганнибал сейчас опять изрежет его, и черт знает, чем еще он планировал завершить свой праздничный ужин!  
      Вот опять за нож взялся. Уилл нахмурился:  
      — Почему это обязательно должно быть именно так? На столе, с веревками?..  
      — Потому что когда я тебя вижу, мне хочется тебя съесть, Уилл. — Ганнибал облизнулся. — Ты даже себе представить не можешь. Я смотрю на тебя, и мне хочется впиться в тебя зубами, тискать тебя, мне хочется сжимать тебя в объятьях пока мои пальцы не проникнут под твою кожу, не разобьют в мякоть твои мышцы, не сомнут кости и внутренности, пока я не сожму, не проникну и не стану обладать тобой полностью, совсем полностью, понимаешь? Сжать саму твою суть, настоящего тебя, если хочешь, добраться через твою плоть до твоего сердца, до твоего разума и до твоей души.  
      — Гадость какая, — поморщился Уилл. — Не лучший способ добраться до моего сердца, если ты хоть на секунду имел в виду нечто метафизическое.  
      Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
      — Именно потому, что я понимаю, что мое желание несовместимо с твоей жизнью, я пытаюсь обладать тобой всеми остальными способами. А ты мне в этом суицидально мешаешь!  
      Уилл покраснел. Доктор Лектер как существо действительно влюблённое как-то не укладывался у него в голове. Наверняка опять иносказательностями своими обожаемыми говорит.  
      — Почему же не удовлетворить свое желание? Просто не убить меня?  
      Ганнибал отложил нож и серьёзно взглянул Уиллу в глаза.  
      — Потому что ты не воскреснешь на следующий день.  
      Уилл вздрогнул, когда его пальцы коснулись живота. Ганнибал медленно гладил его вокруг пупка, то расширяя, то сужая круги, чуть прижимая плоть кончиками пальцев. Это было приятно, не будь у Лектера совершенно зверского выражения голода на лице. Очень сложно верить в добрые намерения человека с таким лицом.  
      Уилл тяжело дышал, его одновременно и пугала и возбуждала дальнейшая перспектива. Ему нравился Ганнибал. Болтать с ним, работать с ним, и даже — трахаться с ним. Но принять его тьму? Принять как данность его садистские наклонности? Его страсть к поеданию человеческой плоти?..  
      Уилл дернулся, когда пальцы Ганнибала коснулись его бедер, нежно повели по внутренней стороне и легли на член. О боже. У него ведь нет выбора. Он совершенно беспомощен сейчас. Ганнибал все равно бы его трахнул, даже если бы Уилл сопротивлялся, а сейчас он и вовсе бессилен перед ним. О господи, он ведь этого всегда и добивался. Уложить его на обе лопатки и отыметь. Уилл застонал. Это все так сложно.  
      — Законы мира несовершенны, да?  
      — Пока да, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Но мы работаем над этим.  
      — Кто – мы?  
      — Я. Ты. Все люди, которые живут. Мы все живем, чтобы сделать мир таким, каким нам хочется, чтобы он был. Мне вот, к примеру, это удалось. В моем мире очень не хватало тебя — а теперь ты со мной.  
      — Я еще не соглашался быть с тобой! — возмутился Уилл, дернувшись на веревках. — Ты подставил меня в своих убийствах! Убил Эбигейл! Лгал мне и трахал меня в душе!  
      — И тебе это нравилось, — Лектер поцеловал его в колено. — Я больше не стану тебя спрашивать. Если тебя спрашивать, ты говоришь «нет» просто из вредности.  
      — Неправда.  
      — Да ты и не хочешь, чтобы тебя спрашивали. Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя на этом столе. Ты хочешь, чтобы я не оставил тебе выбора, — Ганнибал влез, практически вспрыгнул на стол, навис над Уиллом и провел лезвием по его скуле, глядя прямо в глаза. — Разве не так, Уилл?..  
      Уилл зажмурился, выгибаясь — прикосновение ножа было скорее щекотным, чем болезненным. Пока. Доктор выпрямился и легонько надавил пальцем на анус Уилла, нежно и как-то извращенно-привлекательно массируя его. В одной руке – нож, второй он дразнит свою жертву, глядя на нее свысока из-под полуопущенных век. Темные блестящие глаза, надменное лицо, и даже халат выглядит как одеяние какого-нибудь восточного завоевателя. Профайлер приподнял голову, стараясь усмирить участившееся дыхание, и вдруг его глаза расширились от осознания.  
      Ну конечно!..  
      Ни один психопат не станет расчленять свой обед на парадном столе. Лектер в жизни на нем ничего не готовил. Для него этот стол — скорее священный объект, демонстрация самого себя, но никак не алтарь для заклания. Стоило опасаться, если бы Ганнибал привязал его к кухонному столу, предварительно подстелив клееночку чтобы не заляпать пол кровью.  
      …И в таком случае следовало признать, что и в первый раз ему ничего не грозило. Уилл облизнул губы. Почему он никогда не верил Ганнибалу? Вначале — потому что он был психиатром, потом — потому что Уилл знал, что он лжец и убийца, а сейчас… Он боялся ему верить. Ганнибал столько раз обманывал его, что поверить в то, что он его любит, а потом обнаружить, что это тоже ложь — слишком невыносимо.  
      — Если ты попросишь меня, я сделаю так, чтобы тебе было не больно, — с наслаждением протянул доктор Лектер и ловко провернул в пальцах нож. Раньше бы Уилл застыл от подобного действия, пришел бы в ужас и смятение, а теперь он лишь пытался разглядеть то, что всегда было на поверхности. _«Я никогда не собирался убивать тебя, пожалуйста, поверь хотя бы в это!»_ — он говорил это в больнице так… искренне.  
      — Итак, на чем мы остановились?..  
      Уилл зашипел от боли, когда холодное лезвие коснулось кожи на груди. Ганнибал уверенно провел полукруглую линию — весьма глубокую на этот раз, затем вторую, и несколько маленьких. Он кажется собрался осуществить свою угрозу насчет фрактального узора! Уилл вздохнул. Все было так просто, когда он считал Лектера Узором. Возможно, тому следовало вновь напоить его грибным чаем… Так было бы проще. И фальшивее.  
      Тот, кто обманывал всех и всегда одновременно стремился быть полностью откровенным для одного-единственного человека. Царствуя над миром иллюзий и лжи, Ганнибал Лектер, тем не менее, почитал крохотный осколок правды величайшей драгоценностью. Такой вот неожиданный парадокс. Но при этом…  
      Раны, наносимые его ножом, были настоящими. И это не изменится никогда.  
      — Господи, Ганнибал, да почему тебе так нравится мучить меня?!  
      — Если бы ты вел себя нормально, я бы тебя не мучил, — сухо и надменно произнес доктор Лектер, проводя новые линии.  
      — Нормально это как? — вдруг язвительно поинтересовался Уилл. — Я что-то не припомню, чтобы ты делился соображениями по этому поводу! Все, что ты делаешь — это пялишься на меня загадочным взглядом, ожидая, что я прочту твои мысли! Я, конечно, эмпат, но не экстрасенс!  
        
      Ганнибал в изумлении замер. Во-первых, Уилл редко позволял себе такой резкий тон, во-вторых… следовало признать, что он, возможно, в чем-то и прав… И сказать это намного тяжелее, чем кажется. Он уже пытался, но Уилл никогда не слушал. Ганнибал сглотнул. Последнее время Уилл и сам неплохо над ним издевался, особенно укатив в Филадельфию на два месяца. Но раз он сам спросил…  
      — Я хочу тебя. Не съесть, просто хочу тебя. В моей постели. В моем доме. В моем кабинете. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был рядом со мной. Я хочу раскрывать чужие преступления с тобой. Я хочу совершать преступления с тобой. Я хочу ужинать с тобой. Я хочу держать тебя за руку, я хочу съездить с тобой во Флоренцию, я хочу просыпаться и обнимать тебя среди ночи, я хочу разговаривать с тобой и слушать, что ты говоришь мне!  
      По мере его речи Уилл краснел все сильнее, пытаясь отползи в сторону. Ганнибал взял его за подбородок и заставил смотреть себе в глаза.  
      — Ну как, доволен?  
      Уилл слабо усмехнулся.  
      — Господи, Ганнибал. Я привязан к столу, а у тебя в руках нож. Как я могу сказать тебе «нет»?  
      — А ты хочешь сказать мне «нет»? — усмехнулся доктор Лектер, чувствуя, как внутри начинает разгораться пламя ликования — или это лишь его предвкушение?..  
      — Нет, — Уилл помотал головой и прикрыл глаза. — Не хочу.  
        
      Ганнибал овладел его губами, проник в теплый рот и замер от нежного прикосновения языка Уилла к его языку. Он так долго ждал его. Так долго хотел, а тот дразнил, не понимал, занимался какой-то ерундой с людьми, что Ганнибал даже сейчас не мог не чувствовать злость и обиду за все это время. Да, он обещал и он никогда не нарушит своего обещания не убивать его, но это не значит, что он обещал не мучить его.  
      Уилл задохнулся и покраснел, когда пальцы Ганнибала коснулись его сфинктера, нежно и настойчиво проникая внутрь, а Лектер лишь рыкнул, уловив в его лице тень сомнения, и та упорхнула как спугнутая пичуга. Хватит уже этих прелюдий.  
      Доктор с легким привкусом горечи осознал, что не надо было вообще отпускать Уилла. Не надо было отвозить его домой в первый вечер — или хотя бы не отпускать во второй. Его возлюбленный слишком отвлекается на свои фантазии, его необходимо держать рядом и только рядом, чтобы не косился в сторону других людей. Он бы сумел убедить его… Наверняка бы сумел — сомнение холодной тенью скользнуло по лицу, когда Ганнибал вспомнил взгляд и тон Уилла, _приказавшего_ ему отпустить его. Может и не сумел бы. Хорошо, что сумел сейчас.  
      Ганнибал впился в затылок мужчины, полностью контролируя их поцелуи. Его. Его Уилл. Доктор очень хотел поласкать его еще, но член был уже на пределе – все, о чем он мечтал, это взять любимого, войти в такое желанное тело, слиться с ним и почувствовать себя внутри него.  
      Ганнибал сжал свой налитый кровью пенис, размазывая лубрикант, и не сдержал стона. Затем сбросил халат и стал медленно входить в узкую смазанную дырочку. Уилл сдавленно застонал, закусив губу, его бедра дрожали, возбуждая Ганнибала ещё сильнее.  
      Уилл вскрикнул, извиваясь в его объятьях, беспомощный и невыразимо прекрасный. Лектер поймал губами его стон и проглотил, словно кремовый лепесток на десерте. Он умрет, если его сейчас не трахнет. Он слишком долго ждал этого. Ждал признания, ждал понимания, ждал его тело…  
      — Расслабься, — шепнул Ганнибал, касаясь губами нежной кожи на шее Уилла и скользя языком по порезам-меткам. — Я буду хранить твою жизнь как самую большую драгоценность в мире…  
      Он медленно входит в него до конца. Распластанный на столе Уилл стонет так громко, так восхитительно закусывает нижнюю губу, так невинно краснеет, что рот Ганнибала наполняется слюной. Доктор сам не может сдерживать стоны, он мечтал взять Уилла на столе с тех пор, как тот с этого стола сбежал… Он мечтал овладеть им и быть принятым им — в полном сознании.  
      Ганнибал с упоением входит в изящное гибкое тело, сжимает упругую плоть, наслаждаясь теплом и таким знакомым запахом тела Уилла. Он так скучал по нему!  
      Он проникает в его рот, и теперь их стоны перепутываются и сливаются между ласкающих друг друга языков. И внезапно среди них проскальзывает:  
      — Отпусти меня.  
      И к собственной неожиданности он понимает, что имеет в виду Уилл. Ганнибал заносит нож, и веревки лопаются под уверенными взмахами лезвия, а потом оружие выскальзывает из пальцев доктора, потому что Уилл обнимает его. Сам прижимается к нему, обхватывает руками и ногами, и Лектер почти кончает от восторга, вжимаясь в любимого.  
      Он хочет рассказать ему, как он его любит. Как Уилл нужен ему, насколько Уилл нужен ему, он ведь даже себе не представляет, насколько он важен, насколько жизнь без него пресна и скучна для Ганнибала. И как он красив, доктору кажется, что он — самое красивое существо на земле, всякий раз, когда он его видит, он хочет его, и эта реакция не изменится никогда, потому что нельзя заставить его не желать совершенства. И даже если на самом деле Уилл считает себя далеким от этого слова, для Ганнибала он — совершенен.  
      Вместо красивых слов из горла вырывается лишь хриплый стон. Дыханье сбилось, легкие жгло огнем, казалось, все тело жгло огнем от прикосновения пальцев Уилла, и это было прекрасно. Ганнибал взглянул в его глаза. У него же еще будет время все это ему сказать, раз он так любит слова?.. Он обязательно скажет. Потом. Постепенно.  
      А пока Лектер чуть слышно, не стесняясь, а чтобы хоть как-то приглушить банальность фразы, почти беззвучно шепчет:  
      — Я люблю тебя, Уилл.  
      А тот улыбается, и его глаза так сияют, что Ганнибал, припоминая его истории о «растворении в узоре», чувствует себя способным раствориться в синеве его глаз. Его мозг сейчас затоплен эндорфинами.  
      Руки Уилла скользят по спине. Ганнибал подхватывает его под бедра и под затылок, прижимает к себе опять слишком сильно, потому что ему безумно приятны его прикосновения. Он хочет одновременно и иметь его на столе вечно и закончить это и поговорить с ним, взять его за руку, угостить вином, поговорить с ним теперь, когда они вместе, и преподнести ему…  
      — Ганнибал, руки! — хрипло шепчет Уилл, пытаясь вдохнуть, и Лектер ослабляет объятья, осознав, что прикосновение Уилла вновь заставило его потерять контроль над собой.  
      Он целует его и ускоряет темп, хлюпающие шлепки почти сливаются друг с другом в один пошлый звук, стоны Уилла становятся все громче; Ганнибал все быстрее трет его член и входит в его задницу; вскоре оба покрываются потом от жара и возбуждения. Доктор чувствует, что близок к кульминации, надо еще быстрее и глубже… Уилл откидывает голову на его ладонь, его губы приоткрываются в крике, и пальцы Ганнибала обжигает горячая жидкость. Лектер всаживает свой член в его задницу так глубоко как только может, до боли раздвигая ноги, до хрипа стискивая его ребра, лаская и засасывая его губы и язык. Стоны вырываются из горла, смешиваясь с нежными стонами Уилла, еще немного и он заполнит его… Сделает своим навсегда.  
      Ганнибал целует его снова и снова, пока оргазм не захлестывает его, качая на гребне волн желаний и чувств, а затем швыряя вниз, внутрь, в тело любимого, в его сияющие синие глаза, и Ганнибал тонет и умирает в них. Остатки реальности искривляются, скручиваясь фрактальными узорами и рваными сияющими линиями. Как же… хорошо.  
      Он вжимается в Уилла, покрывая его лицо поцелуями и дыша в прикрытое черными волосами ушко.  
      — Ты принадлежишь мне.  
      ***  
        
      — Знаешь… — Уилл, с мокрыми после душа волосами и в халате Ганнибала, принял из его рук бокал вина и отпил половину. — Я ведь тогда чуть не спятил… Когда думал, что все выдумал про наши встречи. — Он усмехнулся. — Черт, а я ведь должен был догадаться, что во всех моих проблемах рано или поздно оказывается, что виноват ты…  
      Доктор Лектер подошел сзади и положил ладони на его шею. Одно движение — и профайлер мертв. Он думал об этом не потому, что хотел убить Уилла, он просто вообще часто так думал о людях. Но касаясь тонкой шеи профайлера, Лектер в первую очередь наслаждался прикосновением к его коже и думал о своей власти над ним.  
      — Только в проблемах?  
      Уилл прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся, потирая подбородком его руку.  
      — Не только.  
      Ганнибал склонился, целуя его в губы. Уилл позволил это, его язык сам подался навстречу его языку, и доктор Лектер ощутил эйфоричный восторг от того, что Уилл наконец-то признал его, будучи в здравом уме. Хотя то, что он сказал после, ему совершенно не понравилось.  
      — А теперь отвези меня домой, маньяк-похититель.  
      — Зачем? — резко поинтересовался Ганнибал. Если он думает, что он позволит ему жить в Филадельфии…  
      — Мне надо покормить собак. И выгулять собак. И завтра мне на работу, а ты притащил меня сюда даже без очков.  
      — Ты их все равно почти не носишь!  
      — Люди так кажутся приятнее. Ганнибал. Руки.  
      — То есть когда ты в очках, я кажусь тебе менее приятным, чем без очков?  
      Уилл покраснел и смущенно рассмеялся.  
      — Ты ведь осознаешь, что помимо тебя в ФБР полно других людей? А сейчас я вообще работаю в Филадельфии?  
      Доктор Лектер вцепился в свою добычу. Ему не хотелось отпускать Уилла в Филадельфию — если уж на то пошло, даже не хотелось выпускать его из дома.  
      — Может, заедем к тебе завтра с утра?  
      Уилл обнял его, прижавшись к груди.  
      — Собаки, Ганнибал. Их надо кормить и выгуливать. Каждый день, утром и вечером. Что это с тобой?  
      Доктор Лектер вздохнул. Он пытался прикинуть, можно ли пристроить к дому какой-нибудь ангар, чтобы Уилл держал своих лохматых тварей там, или придется переезжать в дом, где есть псарни. Псарни и подвал. А подвал-то удобный, бросать его не хочется.  
      Но Уилл может утечь как вода сквозь пальцы, стоит только отвернуться.  
      По дороге они в основном молчали. Уилл смотрел в окно, а Ганнибал — в зеркало на Уилла, до тех пор, пока тот не окликнул его, и Ганнибал едва успел вывернуть руль и свернуть на обочину, чтобы не врезаться во встречную фуру. Уилл в ужасе смотрел на него.  
      — Ты чего?! Еще одну аварию устроить вздумал?  
      Ганнибал смотрел на него несколько секунд молча, а потом заглушил двигатель, схватил и утащил на заднее сиденье. Он просто не мог, он слишком долго ждал. Уилл вырывался и пихался как котёнок.  
      — Ганнибал, нам полчаса осталось до Филадельфии ехать. О боже, прекрати. Нет, я серьёзно. Нам не по пятнадцать лет, Ганнибал, что ты делаешь! Проклятье, если тебе так хотелось, ты мог бы раньше это сделать!  
      — Сделать что? — Ганнибал уже прижимал полуголого Уилла к сиденью. Тот поморщился.  
      — Что-что. Свою хрень со скополамином. Я чуть с ума не сошел из-за этих проклятых галлюцинаций. Снова! Но если раньше у меня было оправдание энцефалит, то тогда не было никакого! Я думал, я окончательно повредился головой, что мне видятся о тебе такие образы!  
      — Я ждал подходящего момента.  
      Уилл хмыкнул.  
      — Почему ты постоянно считаешь подходящим тот момент, когда я оказываюсь на грани безумия или смерти?  
      — Потому что ты не со мной! — вдруг рявкнул Ганнибал. — Потому что ты вечно шляешься где-то, думаешь всякую ерунду и сходишь с ума, вместо того, чтобы говорить о своей ерунде со мной! Тебе даже в голову не пришло обсудить твои «образы»!  
      — Ганнибал, как ты себе это представляешь? Доктор, мне видятся эротичные глюки про вас?  
      — Да! — рявкнул Лектер, прижимая их члены ладонью. - Все, что с тобой происходит, ты должен обсуждать со мной!  
      — Ты вообще встречаешься с Аланой! — фыркнул Уилл, краснея, потому что на самом деле вспомнил об этом только сейчас. Он не думал об Алане ни единого дня в Филадельфии.  
      — А ты встречался с Марго! Я встречаюсь с Аланой только чтобы с ней не встречался ты!  
      Уилл опешил, хоть и был доволен в глубине души: он с самого начала подозревал, что Ганнибал спал с ней только чтобы ему отомстить.  
      — Ганнибал, это подло.  
      — Я распрощаюсь с ней как можно вежливее… если ты переедешь ко мне.  
      — Еще чего! — фыркнул Уилл. — Смотреть на все, чем ты там занимаешься!  
      — Но ты же меня любишь.  
      — Тем более!  
      — Хорошо.  
      — Что — хорошо? — подозрительно поинтересовался Уилл.  
      — Мне с тобой — хорошо. Поэтому я не буду тебя спрашивать, а просто заберу твоих собак. Пристрою псарню к задней двери, пожертвую парой пациентов с кинофобией… А там глядишь ты и сам прибежишь, не в силах выдержать разлуки.  
      Уилл слабо застонал, прикрывая глаза руками.  
      — У меня нихрена нет выбора опять, да?  
      Доктор кивнул.  
      — Да.  
      Уилл вздохнул, гладя его плечи.  
      — Я все равно не могу… не могу забыть одну вещь. Ганнибал, пообещай мне, что ты больше не убьёшь никого из наших общих знакомых без моего согласия.  
      — "Без моего согласия"… — Ганнибал усмехнулся. — Мне нравится твоя формулировка, — внезапно он понял, о чем, вернее, о ком говорил Уилл. — Обещаю. Да, и когда переедешь, у меня есть для тебя сюрприз.  
      — Нет уж, хватит с меня твоих сюрпризов! — фыркнул Уилл. — Не надо постоянно удивлять меня своими пациентами и наркотиками, ты мне и без них нравишься.  
      — Расслабься, Уилл, — доктор Лектер обнял своего любимого и подумал, что не зря сохранил жизнь девчонке Эбигейл. — Это всего лишь одна красивая чашечка.


	5. Убей меня сегодня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктор все-таки решил сожрать Уилла. Рождество же.

      Повязка падает с лица, и Уилл моргает и щурится, пытаясь прийти в себя. Темно. Голова слегка кружится от воздействия хлороформа, в комнате тепло и ничего не видно, но Уилл все равно чувствует присутствие. Он все-таки добрался до него!  
      Дернув руками, Уилл понимает, что они разведены в стороны и прикованы — наверное, к потолку, судя по звуку — цепями, а его колени стоят на чем-то мягком. В комнате по-прежнему ничерта не видно. Он вздрагивает от прикосновения — Лектер оглаживает его ягодицы, ладони поднимаются по бедрам, нежно и щекотно гладят бока и грудь, чуть сжимаются на горле и проникают в рот. Уилл послушно лижет его пальцы — во-первых, его маньяк-каннибал балдеет от этого, во-вторых, на сей раз Ганнибал может и не смазать его ничем кроме слюны. Лектер опробовал на нем уже несколько десятков различных смазок. Тонкое обоняние доктора, видимо, получало от этого эстетическое удовольствие, задница же Уилла получала удовольствие, когда смазка все-таки смазывала, а не просто благоухала. Словно услышав его мысли, Ганнибал вынул пальцы из его рта, и вскоре Уилл вздрогнул от холода и решительных властных движений, которыми Ганнибал растягивал его. Он проникал в него, умащая чем-то цитрусовым, тяжелый сладкий запах был приятен, и Уилл подался задом, чуть насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
      — Хочешь узнать, где мы? — прошептал Лектер ему на ухо, глубоко вставляя оба пальца. Уилл не сдержал стон. Какой смысл спрашивать, если он все равно покажет, хочет Уилл того или нет? Но если не слушаться доктора, он берется за нож.  
      — Да.  
      Пальцы покидают расширенный зад, Лектер отстраняется и чиркает спичкой. А дальше все происходит как по волшебству: вокруг Уилла разбегаются тысячи огней, словно гирлянда, только эти огни — настоящие свечи, их безумно много, и как, черт возьми, он сделал так, чтобы они загорелись одна за другой?! Уилл выдохнул, не в силах передать своих эмоций, и вдруг обнаружил, что они не одни… То есть, стоп!.. Нет, одни. И не одни. Профайлер моргнул, привыкая к свету.  
      Вся комната уставлена зеркалами. На самом деле она не такая большая, но из-за зеркал кажется, что огромная, круглое зеркало есть даже на потолке, с которого свисают цепи и кандалы — чудесное сочетание. И мириады трепещущих отраженных огней. И за спиной неизбежной черной тенью Ганнибал Лектер.  
      — Нравится?  
      — О, да! Очень красиво! — воскликнул Уилл, а затем опомнился: — А на самом деле — где мы? Что это за место?  
      — Я думаю, ты уже знаешь, что это за место, — спокойно произносит Лектер, вновь оглаживая его бедра и легко касаясь губами плеч.  
      Они сидят на круглой кровати, застеленной багрово-алым шелком, и в бесконечности зеркал их двойники повторяют все их действия. Уилл видит это с разных ракурсов, видит в зеркале лицо Ганнибала, его двигающиеся губы и возбуждённый член.  
      — О боже. Мы в подвале, да? Значит, это наша последняя встреча?  
      — Да, — Ганнибал целует его в шею и пытается заглянуть в лицо, но Уилл лишь смотрит на него в зеркало. Как же доктору не терпелось все это время, и вот, наконец, не выдержал. Расстарался как мог, чтобы сделать их последнюю ночь незабываемой. Ну да, Рождество же. Решил побаловать себя жарким из любовника.  
      Уилл прикрыл глаза и откинул голову. Он знал, что рано или поздно это день наступит. Пускай. Он уже отдал ему свою жизнь, зная, чем все это закончится. Зная, что однажды Ганнибал насладится им целиком.  
      Он открыл глаза. Пусть будет так.  
      — Тебе нравится смотреть на себя? — прошептал Лектер, оглаживая Уилла, раздвигая его ягодицы сильнее, так, что мужчина начинал чувствовать прохладу и пустоту внутри. Дыхание участилось от предвкушения, сердце забилось быстрее. Уилл видел в зеркале нависшего над ним любовника и чувствовал, как в зад упирается толстый длинный член. — Хочешь посмотреть, как я буду входить в тебя?  
      Уилл кивнул. Лектер широко развел его ноги коленом и закрепил их веревками, уходившими куда-то вниз кровати, сделав так, чтобы невозможно было сдвинуть колени. Все, как доктор любит — ни малейшего шанса на сопротивление.  
      Профайлер застонал, почувствовав и увидев, как пенис Ганнибала медленно проникает внутрь. Твердый, длинный и толстый член… Уилл задрожал, расслабляясь и впуская его в себя целиком — видя, как он исчезает в его внутренностях, и как бедра Ганнибала касаются его бедер. Слишком хорошо!  
      — Ты там весь уже течешь, — фыркнул Лектер, сжимая его член и растирая смазку по стволу и головке. — Хочешь, чтобы вначале я отымел тебя грубо и быстро?  
      Уилл судорожно кивнул. Доктор очень точно уловил его настроение.  
      На самом деле Уилл чувствовал себя бабочкой, запутавшейся в паутине и в свои последние мгновения наслаждавшейся тем, что ее пожирает паук. Трепещущей, беспомощной, знающей, что ей конец, и все равно наслаждающейся своими последними мгновениями… Своими страданиями в его лапах… Уилл откинул голову на плечо Ганнибала, и тот повернул его челюсть к себе, сильно сдавив горло. Какое-то время он просто тискал пульсирующую плоть, то надавливая сильнее, то отпуская, слушая срывающееся дыхание Уилла и ощущая ток его крови под кончиками пальцев. Потом засосал его властным поцелуем, не позволяющим ничего, кроме полного подчинения, и в зеркальной бесконечности тысячи Уиллов вздохнули от наслаждения, и тысячи Ганнибалов прижались к ним, стискивая пальцы на шее и на члене.  
      Ганнибал трахал его грубо, жёстко и быстро, Уилл захлёбывался стонами, понимая, что переборщил со своей просьбой, вернее, Ганнибал переборщил с ее выполнением, член входил не только приятно, но и больно, и Уилл умолял его перестать, но разве Лектер когда-нибудь прислушивался к его мольбам?.. Усмехнувшись, Ганнибал впился зубами в его плечо и стал еще резче всаживать член в его внутренности, Уилл извивался на своих путах, прекрасно зная, что не может абсолютно ничего с ними сделать. Что Ганнибал умел, так это делать его доступным — полностью, со всех сторон, и сегодня он в этом превзошел себя. В бесконечности отражений Уилл видел со всевозможных ракурсов, как Ганнибал имеет его, и это отчего-то безумно возбуждало. В глазах потемнело, голова на секунду закружилась, Уилл откинулся назад, прижимаясь к любовнику и закричал, когда Ганнибал сжал его член. Он кончил мощной струей, залив одно из зеркал жемчужно-оранжевыми в свете пламени потоками спермы.  
      — Это было грубо, Уилл, — прошипел Лектер, дыша в его шею и оглаживая его вздымающуюся грудь.  
      — Ты был… груб со мной, — пролепетал профайлер, восстанавливая дыхание.  
      — Ты сам просил, — улыбнулся Ганнибал, вновь начиная двигаться в нем. Еще он обожает трахать его после того, как сам кончит в него, чтобы сперма внутри хлюпала вместе со смазкой, видимо, утонченный слух доктора чувствителен к таким вещам. Уилл не имел ничего против — да если бы и имел, Ганнибал тут же бы заткнул ему чем-нибудь рот. А потом бы оттрахал вообще без смазки.  
      — Я, получается, твоя индейка, — хмыкнул Уилл. После оргазма тяжело сразу снова трахаться, но Ганнибал явно не собирался облегчать ему последние часы жизни. — Как же ты будешь без меня? Я имею в виду — после того, как насладишься праздничным ужином? Кстати, кто приглашен?  
      — Ты и сам знаешь, кто приглашен, — проворковал Ганнибал, прижимая Уилла к себе, входя медленно и плавно насаживая его бедра. И правда — Уилл видел список приглашенных и еще поудивлялся, что Ганнибал решил устроить такую многолюдную рождественскую вечеринку. — Хотя могу тебя утешить, лучшие части — только для семьи.  
      — Чёртова семейка каннибалов, — фыркнул Уилл. — Значит, Эбигейл в курсе?  
      — Ну разумеется, — почти промурлыкал Ганнибал. — Она будет помогать мне готовить.  
      Уилл откинулся на его плечо и впервые взглянул прямо в глаза.  
      — Ну, хорошо, что только готовить. А то с тебя, извращенца, станется.  
      Ганнибал больно огрел его ладонью по заднице. Уилл вскрикнул.  
      — Ты сейчас у меня договоришься!  
      Он вынул пенис и отшлёпал Уилла как следует, в зеркалах тот впервые видел, как это выглядит со стороны. Задница покраснела от ударов, но Ганнибала, похоже, это только больше возбудило, он выгнул Уилла вперед и вошел в него вновь, теперь уже трахая амплитудно и размеренно, а затем резко ускорился, дыша в шею, и с хриплым стоном кончил, впившись зубами в плечо. Как всегда, больно и возбуждающе, Уилл сжался и вздрогнул одновременно от наслаждения и острой пронзающей нервы боли.  
      — И что теперь, мой поглотитель? Пустишь мне кровь перед зеркалом? Простыни все равно алые.  
      Теперь уже Ганнибал прижимался к нему, чуть ли не вися на нем и тихо и горячо дыша в шею.  
      — А как ты хочешь?  
      Уилл потерся затылком об его голову. Ему вообще не слишком-то хотелось умирать, но раз Ганнибал уже все решил…  
      — Я хочу видеть твое лицо. Здесь. Это последнее, что я хочу увидеть перед смертью. Твое лицо в этом зеркале, смотрящее в глаза моему отражению.  
      Ганнибал облизал укус.  
      — Принято. Ох, Уилл, это будет восхитительный ужин!  
      — Задницу мою ты, спорю на что угодно, будешь есть в одиночестве.  
      Ганнибал стиснул руки на его груди.  
      — Этим я никогда бы ни с кем не поделился.  
      — Будешь скучать по мне?  
      Ганнибал отвязал его ноги, встал перед ним и коснулся пальцами щеки.  
      — Непременно.  
      Уилл взглянул в его глаза и растворился в его тьме. Он приоткрыл губы, и Ганнибал коснулся их своими, раскрыл его рот до боли в челюстях, проникая языком внутрь и тиская, теребя и лаская его язык. Он прижал Уилла к своей груди, мужчина чувствовал щекотные волосы, бугорки сосков и тяжелое дыхание. Чувствовал его руки на бедрах и на талии, чувствовал его живот и прикасался своим членом к его члену.  
      Ганнибал целовал его долго, страстно, неторопливо. Это их последний поцелуй, Уилл знал это. Ему суждено умереть в его объятьях, теряющим сознание от возбуждения, с его членом в заднице, — Уилл знал это с самого начала. У доктора Лектера было слишком много к нему разных чувств, но в итоге в его жизни всегда побеждало одно. Голод.  
      Уилл застонал, чувствуя, как Ганнибал сильнее засасывает его язык. Им он тоже вряд ли поделится даже с Эбигейл. Лектер обнимал его, прижимая к себе все сильнее, так, что дыхания уже не хватало, и профайлер вновь чувствовал возбуждение в паху. Ганнибал сжал их члены и стал медленно дрочить им обоим, Уилл ощущал, как оба пениса твердеют, словно перенимая возбуждение друг от друга.  
      Лектер действительно вертит им как хочет: Уилл уже опять возбужден. Возбуждён от того, что хочет его член в себя. Несмотря на то, что хозяин члена собирается его зарезать и съесть.  
      — Ты мне вколол что-то? Почему я вообще не думаю о том, чтобы сопротивляться?  
      — Потому что ты знаешь, что это бесполезно, — Ганнибал отстранился и взглянул в его глаза. Уилл бессильно откинулся в кандалах — руки уже противно затекли, а задница буквально требовала члена.  
      — Ты выпил мою волю, — прошептал он.  
      — Я выпил твою душу, — ответил Ганнибал, вновь целуя его. — А теперь съем твое тело.  
      Уилл застонал, когда он скользнул рукой по талии, затем по бедрам и надавил на колечко ануса.  
      — Ты тоже хочешь этого. Всегда хотел этого, не так ли? — он вошел пальцем в анус и стал шевелить там кончиком, дразня и заставляя желать большего.  
      — Неправда, — прошептал Уилл, подаваясь бедрами. Его член снова встал и тёрся о налитый кровью пенис Ганнибала. — Но ты все равно меня съешь, что бы я не говорил.  
      — Правда, — шепнул Ганнибал. — А теперь скажи мне, чего ты хочешь сейчас?  
      Уилл прижался к нему.  
      — Твой член. Вставь его в меня, я хочу этого… — Уилл вскрикнул, когда он вставил палец глубже, а затем вынул. — Пожалуйста, Ганнибал!  
      Лектер неожиданно взял его под бедра, раздвинув ляжки, и усадил к себе на колени. Пламя свечей трепетало в его глазах.  
      — В честь Рождества я позволю тебе быть сверху, — прошептал он, приподнимая Уилла и насаживая на свой толстый длинный пенис. Мужчина зажмурился, кусая губы — он чувствовал каждый дюйм этого горячего твёрдого органа внутри себя. Он уже не мог сдерживать стоны — наслаждение было слишком острым и интенсивным. Только сев полностью на Ганнибала и чуть отдышавшись, он открыл глаза.  
      Поза у них получилась и вправду красивая. Доктор Лектер смотрит снизу вверх умильными голодными глазками, вцепившись в круглые бедра Уилла, из которых торчит основание его члена и яйца. Руки Ганнибала стискивают его плоть и приподнимают, а затем насаживают вниз, и Уилла пронзает дрожь мучительного удовольствия. Лектер делает это снова и снова, медленно, неторопливо, иногда он вообще снимает его с члена и снова входит, наблюдая, как и Уилл, за процессом в зеркала. По стволу стекает предыдущая сперма вместе со смазкой, хлюпая и облегчая движения. Уилл сосредотачивается на проникновении члена в себя, на том, что его собственный пенис трется о живот доктора, на том, как глубоко и сильно член входит, как Лектер имеет его в свое удовольствие, но и в удовольствие Уилла тоже, и как же восхитительно повторяют их действия двойники…  
      Движения Ганнибала становятся все резче, Уилл готов кончить, но любовник сжимает его член у основания. Доктор властно целует Уилла и выходит. Вновь привязывает ноги, разведя в стороны… и освобождает руки. Уилл хочет его и тянется к нему, обнимая в последний раз, прижимая к себе и погружаясь пальцами в волосы.  
      Ему грустно, потому что он знает, что Ганнибалу будет очень грустно без него. Тот обнимает его в ответ, кажется, понимая, о чем он думает. Они целуются — на этот раз точно — в последний раз.  
      Ганнибал встаёт на колени позади него, как и в первый раз, когда Уилл очнулся. Медленно и нежно проводит языком по шее, и Уилл откидывается, наслаждаясь тем, как красиво они выглядят в зеркале, освещенные трепещущим пламенем плачущих свечей. Ладони Ганнибала скользят по его телу сверху вниз, он медленно оглаживает его волосы, его плечи и грудь, прижимается к спине, гладит живот и бедра. Тискает ляжки и целует его ноги — наклоняясь вначале к правой, а потом к левой лодыжке. Затем приходит черед рук — их он целует медленно и страстно, подняв и повернув ладонями к себе. Уилл смотрит в зеркала и чувствует дрожь возбуждения — ему тоже нравится, когда Лектер целует его пальцы. Но вот наконец он покрыл поцелуями все его тело, и Уилл дрожит от нового, последнего проникновения в своё нутро. Он стонет, не в силах свести ноги, не в силах сопротивляться, не в силах — да и не желая.  
      Все, чего он хотел — это подчиняться Ганнибалу во всем.  
      Принимать его в себя, всем телом, всем сердцем — везде и всегда, в любом месте и в любое время, когда тому захочется. Засыпать в его объятьях, утыкаясь в его грудь и сцепляя его пальцы со своими. Ловить его дыхание и слушать его голос. Смотреть на него, улыбаться его шуткам и всегда быть вместе — не смотря ни на что.  
      Все это Уилл получил. И сегодня — последний день.  
      Он почти теряет сознание от блаженства, от прикосновения его рук к телу, от движений его члена внутри. Ганнибал тоже дышит часто и быстро, и Уилл думает, что сегодня они кончат одновременно. В последний раз.  
      — Давай же, — шепчет он, запрокинув голову и обнажая горло, и руки Ганнибала ложатся в захват на его шее, а сам он касается подбородком его щеки. — Убей меня сегодня.  
      Он трахает его, выгибая вперед, и медленно смыкает руки на горле. Уилл смотрит на них в зеркало сквозь ресницы. Последнее слияние паука и бабочки… Контуры их тел размываются, реальность начинает плыть темными пятнами перед глазами. Ганнибал пристально вглядывается — не в зеркало, в его лицо, Уилл знает это. Сильные руки перекрывают кислород, и тело трепещет, не в силах вдохнуть воздух. Ганнибал впивается в него и с рыком, как дикий зверь, вдалбливается в его внутренности. Последнее, что Уилл видит — это его безумные голодные глаза, и улыбается ему, и волна обжигающе яркого и интенсивного оргазма заставляет его кричать и биться в конвульсиях, а потом он чувствует, как та же волна охватывает и Ганнибала. Уилл слышит его стон, ощущает его горячую сперму и его руки на шее, а затем — теряет сознание.  
      И даже в самый последний миг он не боится. Он знает, что тот, чьи руки сомкнулись на его горле, слишком любит его, чтобы убить. Он доверяет ему и никогда и мысли не допускает, что все, что рычит Ганнибал во время секса, имеет хоть какое-то отношение к реальности. Он может угрожать ему, лгать и выдумывать. Он может душить его, царапать или вырубать наркотиками. Но он никогда не причинит ему вреда.  
      Потому что для Ганнибала убить Уилла означает убить себя. А доктор Лектер слишком любит свою жизнь.  
      Это игра — их игра, всегда была их игрой.  
      Съешь меня, выпей меня.  
      Вспомни меня, забудь меня.  
      Убей меня…  
      И воскреси меня.  
      Все это части игры под названием «Люби меня».  
      Они играют в нее уже много лет. Им никогда не надоедает. Это их любимая игра.  
      …  
      Уилл открывает глаза и видит лицо любимого перед собой. Ганнибал протягивает ему бокал шампанского, и ледяной вкус брюта невыносимо прекрасен после секса.


End file.
